


Call Of Duty Ghosts

by S0l0warriors



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Disguise, F/M, Family Bonding, Gags, Kidnapping, Past, Rape, Rescue Missions, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0l0warriors/pseuds/S0l0warriors
Summary: Elias was telling his son and Daughter about the ghost stories, when suddenly their home is destroyed by the Federation. Hesh and his sister Abigail are forced to fight in the war, they will face danger, rescuing people, and their father's old friend.
Relationships: David "Hesh" Walker/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel Rorke/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. ghosts stories

It was a different time, a different enemy. Sixty men, from Tier One teams, were sent to face down a force of five hundred enemy fighters. Their objective: to force the enemy back from a civilian hospital, and keep its occupants alive. For three days, they held their ground, but the enemy's numbers were too great. The sixty were cut down to fifteen. They wouldn't last another night, and the enemy knew it. Under the cover of darkness, they evacuated the hospital, sending only one of their own to lead the way. The rest returned to the line, and took up positions beneath the bodies of their fallen brothers. As they lay in wait, the blood from the dead poured over them. The sand stuck to their skin like a shroud. Changing them. Anointing them. When the enemy drew near, the remaining fourteen rose out of the desert sand. They were like hunters that couldn't be seen, using stealth their enemies couldn't defend against. When the men ran dry of ammunition, they used their blades...and when the blades ran dull, they used their hands. When the dust and sand had settled, only one of the enemy had survived. He was picked up in the desert, wandering aimlessly, traumatized. He expressed warnings to others of a force so menacing and unbeatable, it could only be described as supernatural. He called them..."Ghosts"

“And this really happened?” the boy said.

“Ghosts dad, is that what they really called them?” a girl said.

Elias looks at his two kids sitting across from him. Hesh, his oldest son. David Walker was born in 1999 and two years after, his sister Abigail was born. He and his sister were highly encouraged to join the military and trained by their father. In 2017, as soon he turned 18, he immediately joined the military. He chose the nickname "Hesh" later in his youth, which later became his call sign in his military career. His daughter Abigail. She was born in 2001, she looks almost like her mother before she died. She has warm blonde hair like her mom, her wavy hair with layers in them just like her mom. The only difference is that Abigail’s hair reaches to her elbow, while her mom’s hair reaches to her shoulders. Her mother had pine green eyes, while she has brown eyes like her father.

“So the legend goes.” Elias said.

“Come on, dad. You don't honestly believe that story is true?” Hesh said.

“Are you sure this really happened dad?” Abigail asked.

“Yeah. I do. C'mon, let's head back to the house.” Elias said, standing up.

Hesh and Abigail got up to follow their father up the hill, as they walked up they felt a tremor.

“Woah, little tremor there.” Hesh said.

“Yeah, it wasn’t bad tho.” Abigail said.

“Those things used to freak the hell out of your mother.” Elias said, remembering how his wife felt every time there was a tremor.

As they continued walking, another tremor happened.

“Another one?” Hesh said.

“This one sounds bigger.” Abigail said.

“We'll get a couple more of 'em before everything settles down.” Elias said, feeling the wind blow.

“Probably a little breeze coming.” Abigail said, feeling the wind blow against her hair.

“Wind's starting to pick up too.” Hesh said, feeling the wind more.

“Maybe there might be a little rain?” Abigail said.

“Might be.” Hesh said.

As they were about to head up hill, they felt a bigger tremor knocking a tree down.

“Dad?” Hesh said, knowing that something isn’t right.

“Let's just get to the house. Make sure nothing got damaged.” their dad said, jumping over the tree. They see burning houses and pandemonium can be seen.

“Dad what's happening?!” Hesh yelled.

“Dad what’s going on!?” Abigail said, look at the people freaking out.

“ODIN! It's ODIN! To the house, kids! Now!” Elias said, running up hill towards their house.

They run and see that a truck almost hits their dad.

“Careful!” Hesh said.

“It's not an earthquake!” Elias said, realizing what’s happening.

“What do you mean!?” Abigail said, confused by this.

“What are you talking about?!” Hesh said, not understanding what's going on.

“You kids get to the house and stay there! I'm going for the truck!” Elias said, as he ran to the garage.

“But dad!” Hesh said.

“Just do it son!” Elias ordered.

“C’mon sis!” Hesh said.

They ran up the hill towards their house, when they got in they closed the doors.

“What the hell is going on?!” Hesh said, freaking out on what’s going on.

“I don’t know, but we need to get out of here!” Abigail said, seeing the outside getting destroyed.

“This way, Abby! Climb over! It's not safe out here!” Hesh said, as they try to get to the doors.

“C’mon inside!” Hesh said, grabbing his sister and closing the door.

“What the hell was dad talking about?! What's ODIN?! Come on!” Hesh said, seeing that the roof won’t last long.

“This place isn't going to take much more of that. We're not gonna die here! come on!” Hesh said, not wanting to die.

“We need to get to the other side!” Abigail said.

As they run across the hall, Hesh tries to open the door but it’s jammed.

“ It's jammed! Help me out!” Hesh said, trying to open it.

“Alright!” Abigail said, heading towards the door.

“Okay! Three, two, one, push!” Hesh said, counting down.

When they opened the door, a missile hit the ground some distances away. The shock waves caused some cracks and destroyed the road.

“Come on! Dad said he was going for the truck! We have to find him!” Hesh said, running on the destroyed ground.

“We need to be careful, the roads are falling apart!” Abigail said, see the ground moving.

“We need to get across, quick!” Hesh said, As more chaos erupts around them, Hesh and Abigail sprint across falling pavements and fissures in the ground.

“Keep running, we can get through this!” Hesh said.

“Oh great, we’re jumping!” Abigail said, feeling unsafe about this.

“We gotta Jump!” Hesh said.

Hesh jumps onto the next roof., while Abigail jumps and falls through it. On critical health, Abby gets up and follows Hesh upstairs.

“Run upstairs, we have to get above ground! Just keep running! Look out!” Hesh said, as a tanker and a shock wave cloud came barreling up towards them. Hesh and Abigail get down, but Abigail gets knocked back hard in the blast.

“Sis!” Hesh said, seeing his sister get hurt.

She starts coughing, her vision blurry, Abby sees Hesh next to her while she sees their father driving up.

“(Distorted) Hesh?! Abigail?! you alright?!” Elias asked.

“(Distorted) Dad?! We're okay!” Hesh said, looking at his dad.

“Get in the truck guys, we need to go somewhere safe!” Elias said, not wanting his kids injured.

“Come on sis!” Hesh said, grabbing his sister.

“Get him in the truck! Get him in now! We gotta get out of here!” Elias said, helping Hesh carry his sister.

“It's going to be alright Abigail, we got you!” Elias said, seeing Abigail injured after the explosion.

When they got in the bed of the truck, Elias drove onto the road seeing the destruction. Hesh and Abigail watch in horror as their home is getting destroyed, they then try to figure out what’s going to happen now.

“Dad!” Hesh shouted.

“Yeah son?” Elias answered.

“Where are we going!?” Hesh asked, curious to know where they will be going.

“We’re going to the army, it’s safe there but it’s going to be a mess.” Elias said, heading to the army meet up.

\---  
After six hours of driving to the army, they finally made it. They see a lot of army people run around trying to find civilians around, and trying to contact other army people.

“Elias sir, your team wants to meet you.” a solder ran up to Elias.

“Alright, i’ll head over. Hesh, Abigail, go see the doctor for a check up.” Elias said, wanting to make sure his kids are ok.

“Alright, see you later.” Hesh said, walking with his sister to go see a doctor.

When they find the doctors room, they see people injured and dying.

“Hello, are you guys hurt?” the doctor asked.

“Our dad wants us to get a check up to see if we broke anything.” Hesh said.

“Alright, this way please.” the doctor said, leading them to a private room for a check up. The doctor then checks their body to see any broken ribs, there was none.

“Alright, everything is ok no broken ribs.” he said.

“Thanks doctor.” Abigail said.

“Come on, let's go find dad.” Hesh said.

“Ok.” she said, following her brother.

They walk around the area to find their father, they hear people trying to communicate with other people around the world. They see people hopping in helicopters to fly around America, to find soldiers and families who need to be saved. As they walk around, they see their father finishing talking to the leader.

“Dad.” Hesh said, walking up to him.

“Hesh, Abigail, how was the check up?” he asked.

“Good, no broken bones or ribs.” Hesh said.

“Good, listen I got some bad news.” Elias said.

“What is it?” Abigail asked.

“You two are going to have to join the army, we need help around here.” Elias said.

“Even though we are facing danger, we'll join.” Hesh said.

“It’s ok dad, we got each other backs.” Abigail said.

“Glad to hear.” Elias said.


	2. interview and mission

It’s been 9 years since the walker’s kids joined, people in the army noticed that they have quickly raised up. People think they may even be joining the “Ghosts”, people think it true some don’t. Elias was met with a couple of people to do an interview.

“Can you tell us about yourself please, we’re with the army making files for people who’ve been here longer.” the soldier.

“ My name is Elias T. Walker. I'm a captain of the United States Army. Retired. Supply and requisition, and my kids always tell me I count cans of food all day. (Laughs) It's a bit more than that, I can promise you.” Elias said, into the recording tape.

“Can you tell us more about your kids?” the soldier asked.

“Sure. There's David, my oldest. He's 28. He likes to go by the name "Hesh". He... well, he joined up the day he turned 18. He's one of the best soldiers we have in the field today. Then again, maybe I'm biased. My youngest, that's Abigail. She, um, she reminds me a lot of her mom. (sighs) Abigail always follows David. I mean, always. There was this one time, three of us were walking along the beach down in Point Loma, down south. I was leading. David was behind me, and Abigail, behind him. But when I turned around, there were only two sets of footprints. Yeah, Abigail had been walking exactly, I mean exactly, in her brother's footsteps! Like I said, she always follows her brother.” Elias said.

“Is it ok if we get a picture of your kids to add to your file?” the soldier asked.

“Sure, follow me.” Elias said.

They head towards the training area where Hesh and Abigail are, when they get there they see Hesh training on defense.

“Hesh, come here for a sec.” Elias said, seeing his son train with other people.

“Sure.” Hesh said.

He walks over to his father.

“Where’s your sister?” Elias asked.

Hesh points up at the roof, showing that Abigail is climbing the walls and jumping on the ceiling lamps.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” the soldier asked.

“She’s ok.” Hesh said.

“Abigail, father wants to see us.” Hesh shouted.

She looks down to see her dad down there, she jumps down doing a backflip, landing on the ground on the matted safety.

“Hi we’re soldiers interviewing people, updating their files. We were wondering if it’s ok we take a picture for your dad’s file.” the soldier asked.

“Sure.” Hesh said.

“Fine by me.” Abigail said.

They stood there letting the guy holding a camera take a picture of them, when they were done they told them thanks. They left with their father, while they went to go practice shooting.

“You have strong kids Elias.” the soldier said.  
“Yeah they are, if they past all their test i’m going to have them join the Ghosts.'' Elias said.

“I heard some people talking about your kids rising up the ranks.” the soldier said.

\---  
Hesh and Abigail headed towards the gun training area, then decided to practice on the handgun first. As they started shooting, people were amazed by how they never missed a target. People started whispering about if they will join the ghosts, Hesh and Abigail don’t even know what they’re talking about.

“Hesh, Abigail, I have a mission for you two.” a Soldier called them.

“Alright.” Hesh said.

They head towards the soldier who called them over.

“I got a mission for you two, someone is transporting civilians to somewhere safe. We need you guys to help protect the truck with people in it.” the soldier said.

“Sure.” Hesh said.

\---  
It took them 2 hours to get there, by the time they got there they saw people getting in trucks with children and families.

“You guys must be the walkers, the vehicle is waiting for you.’’ one of the soldiers said.

“Ok.” Abigail said, she went to the one on the right.

“Hesh is your sister always quiet?” the soldier asked.

“Yeah, she talks less when she’s around the army.” Hesh said.

After 3 hours of driving they see enemies trying to attack.

“Enemies, fire!” the soldiers cried out.

They start shooting the cars and enemies charging at them, they make sure that the truck with people in it is safe. As they started shooting the trucks and helicopter, they saw a road block up ahead.

“Abigail! Hesh! Shoot the trucks, they’ll explode!” the soldier said.

They nodded and turned the gun to the roadblock trucks, shooting the gas tanks. It explodes making an opening for them. When they got away, they helped the civilians get out of the truck and into a plane.

“Hesh, Abigail it’s me.” Elias called.

“Dad? What’s wrong?” Hesh asked.

“I need you to go somewhere, someone wants to meet you guys.” Elias said.

“Where at?” Hesh asked.

“No Man’s Land, it’s where our home is.” Elias said.

“Ok, we’ll be there.” Hesh said.

“Going back home I guess?” Abigail said.

“Yeah, dad said we need to go meet someone there.” Hesh said.

“Why don’t I give you two a ride back to the base, you’ll need your dog.” the soldier said.

“Thanks.” Hesh said.

When they got back, they went to go grab their dog, Riley.

“Riley come here boy!” Hesh called.

Their dog ran towards them happily.

“Alright let’s go.” Hesh said, after getting Riley all suited up.

“K.” Abigail said.


	3. No Man's Land, Saving Ajax, and finding dad

“(Is it on?) Ok, looks like we're good, beginning sector scan. Contact. Enemy patrol approaching from the west. Do not engage. Let them get closer.” Hesh said, turning on the camera.

Riley looks at Hesh, as he turns on the camera.

“Alright, get ready.” Hesh said.

Riley then sees the enemies coming up, he runs at the attacking them.

“Take em out!” Hesh said.

“Clear. That's the third group in twenty miles. Keep your eyes peeled, could be more of them.” Hesh said.

“Probably, we’ll see when we meet the people up ahead.” Abigail said.

“Easy Riley, it’s just an earthquake.” Hesh said, seeing Riley whimper.

“There it is our home.” Abigail said, seeing their home.

“Welcome home... or what's left of it, anyway. Come on, let's keep moving.” Hesh said, they then see a helicopter fly over their house.

“Stalker-Six, this is Viking Actual, we are en route to target location, how copy?” Hesh said.

“Solid copy, Viking. Be advised, recent reports of lots of enemy movement in that area. We're on a schedule here, so get that intel and get out, fast.” Stalker six reported.

“Clear.” Hesh said, as they walk inside their house Hesh sees his gun on the table.

“Hey, check it out. Never thought I'd see this again.” Hesh said, grabbing his MTS -255.

“It’s your lucky day, I wonder…” Abigail said, remembering something.

“What is it?” Hesh asked.

Abigail climbs up on the building, seeing a box there that she recognized. She opens it to see that all of the stuff that was in there was safe.

“What did you find?” Hesh asked, Abigail jumps down off the top showing him the box.

“Our precious memories I saved, I thought that if something bad happens to our house we won’t have anything to remember. So I placed some photos here along with our moms necklace.” Abigail said, pulling out the pictures and her moms necklace.

“Hey nice job, dad will be happy to see these.” Hesah said, suddenly the small quake shakes the building.

“We should keep moving.” Hesh said, Abigail nodded and placed the necklace in her backpack along with the photos.

They walk up a flight of stairs and look over a landscape, a crater where the ruins of houses obliterated during the bombardment can be seen. A semi-destroyed building can be seen in the distance. They jump down from a ledge. Hesh looks around the area. They approach a ledge overlooking a cliff.

“Stalker six, where are we meeting you?” Hesh called.

“At the crash site where ODIN is.” Stalker six said.

“Alright, see you there.” Hesh said.

They then made their way there, fighting more Federation soldiers. They see more helicopters flying by, heading towards the crash site. As they make their way there, they see Federations vehicles heading their way. 

“Vehicles incoming, shift right!” Hesh said, they head towards the wall.

They watch as the vehicles drive by them, when they see the boat they saw stalker six and his partner on top. They make their way there, killing that one Fed that was looking around.

“You must be Captain Merrick, what’s the problem?” Hesh asked.

“Our friend got captured, he’s being taken to the leader here. We need you to help us save him, before he’s transported.” Merrick said.

“No problem, what’s the plan?” Hesh asked.

“You are going on the right side to get rid of some enemies, your sister will go on the left side taking out those enemies. Once they are clear someone needs to go in and throw a smoke grenade while the other grabs Ajax.” Merrick said.

“Alright.” Hesh said.

They then split up heading to the directions they are going. Riley stayed behind taking out the enemies as Merrick and Kegan moved forward, Hesh was able to kill the enemies on the right, while Abigail easily got rid of the enemies on the left.

“Alright, Riley moves slow so that we can find Ajax.” Keegan said, turning on the camera. Riley makes his way through several guards, they then see Ajax.

“Alright you two get ready.” Merrick said.

“Uh… actually, Hesh and I made a distraction for the Feds.” Abigail said.

“What kind?” Keegan asked.

“Keegan, get on my side, Merrick on Hesh trust me.” Abigail said.

They then made their way to them.

“So what distraction did you make?” Keegan asked.

“You’ll see.” Abigail said.

They then went back to listening to Ajax trying to fight off the Fed, when Ajax was brought to the leader, Keegan and Merrick recognized him.

“ Well, well, well. So nice you could join us.” the leader said.

“Rorke!?” Ajax said.

“What's the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost.” Rorke said.

“Didn’t he go MIA?” Keegan said, radioing Merrick.

“Yeah.” Merrick said.

“Ok Hesh, time for the distraction.” Abigail said.

“Right.” he said, they both grabbed the device.

“You won't get anything from me.” Ajax said.

“Well that’s too bad.” Rorke said, as he was about to pull out his gun. BOOM! Everyone got distracted back at the boat, something exploded.

“Go check it out!” Rorke said, turning to see what it was.

“Now!” Hesh said.

Abigail ran down the cliff, heading towards Ajax. She jumps on a rock high in the air and lands on the trailer, Ajax sees her running towards him.

“Duck down!” Abigail said, as she jumps off.

Ajax does, she jumps off kicking Rorke in the head, making him fall off.

“Here take my gun!” Abigail said, untying him and giving him her gun.

“Thanks! Now lets run!” Ajax said, as they got off the trailer and ran towards the woods.

Hesh, Merrick, and Keegan continue shooting and throwing smoke grenades at them. They ran towards the wood to meet Abigail and Ajax there. When they can't hear them, they see Abigail and Ajax catching their breaths.

“Wow i’m impressed, nice job.” Merrick said.

“Thanks we decided to do this as we made our way here.” Abigail said.

“Your father was right, he raised you guys well. And you guys seem to know what you’re doing.” Keegan said.

“Yeah, we always plan ahead.” Hesh said.

“We should get back, let dad know that Ajax is safe.” Hesh said.

Suddenly they hear a static radio calling.

“Hesh, Abigail, can you hear me?!” Elias called.

“Dad? What’s wrong!?” Hesh called.

“We've got a full Federation division moving on Fort Santa Monica! You boys have to get back here quick!” Elias said, his radio gets cut off.

“Shit they’re attacking, we need to head back now!” Merrick said.

\---  
When they arrived, Abigail and Hesh were in shock as Federations attacked.

“How did they find us!?” Abigail asked.

“Don’t know, we’ll ask.” Hesh said.

“Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Those are our guys!” Lt. John said.

“Weapons down!” Cpl Hudson said.

“You Viking?” Lt. John said.

“Yeah! How can we help?!” Hesh said.

“Command needs more men on the front line!” Lt. John said.

“Okay, meet us by the command center! I'm gonna leave our dog with you!” Hesh said.

“The rest of you are with me! Let's move out!” Hesh said.

They run through a tent with injured soldiers They go up some stairs to a balcony with an MG. 

“We’re losing the Beach!?” Cpl Hudson said.

“Get on that gun and start laying down fire! I'll direct CAS!” Hesh said.

Abigail starts using the gun, shooting the helicopters landing on the beach. As she shoots the beach, she sees an enemy throw a red smoke.

“Enemy smoke! They're marking our position!” Hesh said

“Great! Just what we need!” Abigail said.

“Get down! Enemy artillery inbound! Hold on!” Hesh said.

The artillery hits them. Logan is shell shocked. The balcony weakens. The MG is destroyed by an enemy helicopter.

“We're losing the beach! We need those drones now!” Hesh said.

“Uh Hesh, we got bigger problems!” Abigail said, seeing a Helicopter firing.

He turns to see the helicopter firing. “ Incoming chopper! Get down!” 

“A10s are on station and ready for tasking.” commander said.

“Drones are ready to go! Waiting on you!” Hesh said.

Abigail pulls out a tablet to control the A10 drones. Abby takes out the chopper firing on their position and some enemy soldiers as well as some tanks. She uses the A10 drones to clear the more enemies. When Abigail stops using them, the A10 drone fire causes the balcony they are standing on to collapse.

“Shit! Hold on!” Hesh said.

They fall to the ground. When Logan wakes up he grabs his SA-805 and stands up. They then head towards the trenches, they engage the enemies in the trenches. An enemy hovercraft approaches their position, they then see a tank come out of the hovercraft. Abigail pulls out and uses the A10 drones to take out the tank.

“Tank destroyed! Good job!” Hesh said.

They continue through the trenches, a large hovercraft passes over them. They reach Drone Control but there are too many enemies there.

“Drone control! There are enemy forces swarming at your door! We need air support on your position, it's the only way we'll be able to get through!” Hesh said.

“Roger that! Repositioning drones now! The tower will be in your kill zone! Watch your fire!” Sgt. Harmer said.

“Call 'em in! Make sure to direct your fire away from the tower!” Hesh said.

Abigail uses the A10 drones to take out enemies near the tower.

“There's still too many enemies near the tower! Use the drones again!” Hesh said.

Abigail uses the drones again. The drones are targeted by enemy missiles. "Missile Lock" appears on the screen of the drone controller. The second drone is hit by a missile and goes down.

“Drone Two's been hit! Drone Two's been hit! It's going down!” Sgt. Harmers said.

“Drone control come in! Shit! Come on let's move!” Hesh said.

They clear out the enemies in front of drone control, they then move through the destroyed drone control and engage enemies on the other side. Their position is targeted by enemy mortars, they move forward towards Elias' command post. They find Riley with other soldiers.

“Dad's place is down the next street! Hurry! There's Riley! Riley, c'mon boy! Enemies! End of the street!” Hesh said, seeing Riley up ahead.

“We need to get inside and find dad!” Abigail said, running.

“We got enemies fast roping from that helicopter!” Pvt. Faraday

They engage enemies at the end of the street as well as enemies roping from helicopters.

“That’s just great!” Abigail said, not happy to see more enemies.

“Take these guys down fast! Riley! Go!” Hesh said.

They clear the street and reach the door to Elias' command post. Hesh lifts the doors up.

“Come on, get in!” Hesh said.

“Where’s dad!?” Abigail said.

“Don’t know, he must be here somewhere.” Hesh said.

“Elias?! Dad?! Up the stairs!” Hesh said, looking for their father.

“He has to be here somewhere!?” Abigail said.

“Here! See if you can move under this thing! Let's go! Let's go!” Hesh said, lifting the debris up for Abigail to crawl under.

Abigail crawls under it. When she reaches the other side, the debris collapses, preventing Hesh and Riley from going through.

“Hesh!” Abigail said, turning around.

“Watch out! Shit! I can't get through! Just go upstairs and find dad! I'll look for another way around!” Hesh said.

“Alright!” Abigail said.

Abigail goes upstairs to find Elias. When she goes through a door, an enemy ambushes her and throws her through a wall. He then comes at Abigail with a knife. Riley tries to stop him but is knocked away by him.

“Riley!” Abigail said.

She then tries to prevent the enemy from stabbing her, but the enemy manages to stab her anyway.

“Ahh!” Abigail said, as he stabs her in the right shoulder.

Hesh then comes in and kills the enemy.

“Sis! Shit, you're bleeding!” Hesh said.

“Looks worse than it is! You're going to be ok!” Hesh said, tending to her wounds.

Suddenly the ceiling breaks. Two Ghosts rappel down and grab the boys (and Riley too).

“Alright, get us outta here!” Keegan said.

“Hey, we're not going anywhere!” Hesh said.

“Calm down, kid!” Keegan said.

Merrick pushes Hesh against the wall of the helicopter.

“Hey! We just saved your asses!” Keegan said.

“We didn't need your help!” Hesh said, as he pushes Merrick away.

“The hell you didn't.” Merrick said.

“Stop it! All of you!” An unknown Ghost comes in and stops Merrick.

“We have to go back! Our dad's down there and we're not leaving without him!” Hesh said.

“That's really admirable of you. But your father's not there anymore.”

The Ghost takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Elias.

“Dad?! This whole time you were one of them? You're a Ghost?!” Hesh said, shocked to learn his identity.

“Try the Ghost! That's your commanding officer!” Merrick said.

“You kids have no idea how hard this was for me. But once I make a choice, there's no turning back. You and your sister still have a lot to learn, but you've passed all your tests. Welcome to the Ghosts.” Elias said.

“We're ready. We won't let you down.” Hesh said.

“Yeah, you can count on us.” Abigail said.

“There's no way you ever could. I'm proud of you. Both of you.” Elias said.

“Sorry for interrupting, but You’re Abigail right?” Ajax said.

“Yes, you must be Ajax?” Abigail said, remembering that she saved him.

“I never really got to thank you for saving me back there, you and your brother saved me. Thanks.” Ajax said.

“No problem.” they both said.


	4. the past and Rescuing Torch and Grim

They then arrive somewhere safe at the military, Abigail was sent to the doctors to get her stab wounds checked. She needed some stitches to treat the open wound, when she was done Hesh and Abigail went to go meet the team in the meeting room.

“There you two are, I want you guys to meet the team.” Elias said, seeing his kids enter the room.

“This is Sergeant Keegan P. Russ, you meet him in No Man’s Land.” Elias said.

“This is Captain Merrick A. Thomas, you also meet him in No Man’s Land.” Elias said.

“This is Sergeant Alex V. Johnson, you guys rescued him in No Man’s Land.” Elias said.

“I’m in your debt.” Ajax said.

“This is Kick, he is an information technology specialist as he is very skilled with computers and intel.” Elias said.

“This is Neptun.” 

“And this is Ryder, he is in charge of distracting and finding shortcuts.” Elias said.

“Hello.” Hesh and Abigail said.

“We heard a lot about you two, how quickly you guys are rising up the ranks.” Merrick said.

“Yeah, we train a lot.” Hesh said.

“We were wondering if it’s ok we test you?” Keegan asked.

“Sure.” Hesh said, Abigail didn’t mind.

They then went outside to watch them target practice, they impressed the Ghosts as they didn’t miss the target. Abigail was skilled at throwing knives, climbing on top of buildings and objects, and sniping. Hesh was very skilled at shooting, sneaking, and planning at distractions.

“Not bad you two.” Merrick said.

“Glad your father introduced us to you.” Keegan said.

As they finished talking, Abigail couldn’t stop thinking of the guy back in No Man’s Land.

“You ok sis?” Hesh asked.

“Yeah, just thinking of something.” Abigail said.

“Dad.” Abigail called her dad, everyone was listening.

“Who is Rorke, we saw him in No Man’s Land with Ajax.” she asked.

Everyone went silent, Hesh and Abigail looked in confusion.

“Rorke. That's the guy hunting the Ghosts, right?” Hesh asked.

“Yeah. He's good, very good. And he knows how we operate.” Elias said.

“How's that possible?” Hesh asked, confused by this.

“Yeah, tell us dad.” Abigail said.

“He was one of us.” Elias said.

\---  
12 years.

“To us, Rorke was a legend. The man could walk through hell and not get burned.” Elias said, telling about what happened 12 years.

The US helicopters are flying through Caracas, the capital of the Federation. A helicopter was shot down.

“The Ghosts are the best of the best, but Rorke was the reason that we are feared.” Elias said.

“We are here for one man! Almagro! Follow my lead!” Rorke said.

The Ghosts' helicopter landed. They disembarked from it.

“Merrick and Ajax. Left flank! Elias. You are with me!” Rorke said.

“We need to find Almagro fast!” Elias said.

The radio chatter could be heard between the pilot of the Ghosts' helicopter and Command saying that the Ghosts disembarked.

“Overlord, patch me through to Iron Horse.” Rorke said, calling Overlord.

“Roger.” Overlord responded.

The radio chatter from the tanks could be heard. The Ghosts engaged the enemies. The friendly tanks fired on the enemies. Suddenly, the enemy tanks came in.

“Enemy armor! Get to cover!” Rorke said.

“Run!” Elias said, heading for cover.

An enemy tank destroyed the friendly tank covering the Ghosts.

“Rorke we’re trap!” Elias said.

“Iron Horse Two-Four. We needed support. We are pinned down by the enemy tanks” Rorke radio.

“We’re almost there.” Iron Horse said.

A friendly tank busted through a wall and fired at an enemy tank, destroying it. But, the friendly tank was destroyed by another enemy tank.

“Head to the parking garage!” Rorke ordered.

The Ghosts ran inside a parking garage. An enemy tank fired at the Ghosts, causing the debris to block the entrance to the parking garage.

“We are blocked in now.” Ajax said, looking at the blocked entrance.

“Keep it tight. Follow me.” Rorke said.

They went up the parking garage and came to the edge where they could see an enemy checkpoint. The enemy cars and missile launcher trucks drove through on the road. The enemy helicopters flew overhead.

“Enemy checkpoint. Hold your fire. Helix Four, we got eyes on a heavy convoy running parallel to our position.” Rorke said.

“Copy, Actual. I saw them. Swinging back around for a gun run. Danger close.” Helix 4-7 responded.

“Here they come. Stay back.” Rorke said.

“Ready when you are.” Elias said.

“Firing.” Helix 4-7 said.

The friendly helicopters fired at the enemy convoy. One of the missile launcher trucks got stuck on a barrier.

“Go loud!” Rorke said.

They started shooting the enemies to clear the areas, after 6 minutes of killing the area was clear.

“Stop the missile truck! Right side!” Rorke said, pointing at the missile truck.

Elias climbed onto the stuck missile truck and stabbed a soldier coming out of the hatch. He dropped a grenade into the hatch and jumped off. The missile truck was freed from the barrier and moved forward, but was blown up by the grenade.

“Good work! It was down.” Rorke said.

“There was still one more!” Ajax said.

“Then, let's blow that one too.” Merrick said.

“On it!” Elias said.

They engaged more enemies.

“We got about a dozen targets.” Merrick said.

“Do not let that launcher fire! Move up!” Rorke said, shooting the enemies.

They pushed toward the missile truck.

“Move! Stop the launcher! Take that launcher out!” Rorke said, trying to stop the missile before it fires.

“On it, i’m almost there!” Elias said.

“What the hell was it targeting?” Ajax asked.

“Don’t know, but it doesn’t look good.” Elias said, knowing that something bad will happen.

As Elias reached the missile truck, it fired, knocking Elias back and blowing his helmet off. The missile hit a dam, causing the water from the dam to flood into the city. Elias got up and put his helmet back on.

“We got to get off the street. Move!” Rorke said, helping Elias get up.

The city began to flood. They ran into an alley. The water came in behind them. As they moved forward, the water in front of them caused a truck to block the exit.

“Shit!” Merrick said.

“In here!” Rorke said, opening the door.

They ran into a building. It began to flood. They climbed up to a higher part of the building. They climbed up some stairs and decided that they were safe from the flood. 

“Catch your breath.” Rorke said, stopping to catch his breath.

“Permission to speak freely?” Merrick.

“What is it?” Rorke asked.

“I thought that we should call this one. I meant that. That asshole just flooded the damn city and took half of his own guys out.” Merrick said.

“And half of ours too. We are Ghosts, Merrick. We would finish the mission.” Rorke said.

“Yeah, but this was different.” Merrick said.

“Anything else that you wanted to say, Sergeant?” Rorke asked, he walks up the stairs.

“No sir.” Merrick said.

The building rumbled. 

“This place was not going to hold.” Ajax said.

They reached a door, Rorke then peeked through the door. They snuck through the door. An enemy could be seen trying to pull his friend up onto the roof.

“On you Elias.” Rorke said.

“Right.” Elias said, aiming his gun at an enemy.

Elias shot an enemy. More enemies came in. The roof rumbled.

“Go loud!” Rorke said.

The roof began to collapse.

“Hold on!” Rorke said.

The roof collapsed and they fell into the water. Elias was swept through the city by the currents. He managed to hang on to a metal bar. But, a truck caused him to fall back into the water. In the water, he found the body of a soldier.

“Grab my hands, Elias!” Rorke said.

“Thanks.” Elias said.

“I got you! It looked like it was just you and me now, brother.” Rorke said.

Elias pulled a knife out as all of his other weapons were lost in the flood. The enemies could be seen in the room ahead. 

“Follow my lead Shit! Stay down!” Rorke said, seeing the enemies walking in.

They hid under the water. The enemies walked by. Rorke killed an enemy that got close to them. They went into the hallway where the enemies were. Rorke found a fire ax inside a fire extinguisher compartment. Rorke peeked around the corner.

“Two more up ahead. Go under here. I would flank around.” Rorke said, telling Elias what to do.

Elias went under some debris to flank the enemies while staying underwater. Elias stabbed one enemy in the leg and in the throat while Rorke killed the other one with the fire ax.

“Grab a gun off one of these guys.” Rorke said, picking up a weapon.

“Priority one was surviving. Let's get to higher ground.” Rorke said, heading up the roof.

They went up some stairs and through a door to a balcony, They then jumped onto a bridge that was connecting the two buildings. The bridge began to break apart. They managed to get to the other side just as the bridge broke.

“Hold up.” Rorke said.

Two enemies are seen in the area ahead. Elias killed one enemy. The other enemy tried to get away, Elias killed the running enemy. They then headed up the roof, Multiple enemies were seen on the roof while a helicopter was trying to extract them. They engaged the enemies. The helicopter flew away. They cleared the area.

“They engaged the enemies. The helicopter flew away. They cleared the area.” Merrick said, trying to get in contact with anyone.

“I got you in the clear, Merrick.” Rorek responded.

“Rorke? We had eyes on Almagro, but we are taking fire! Just west of the hotel.” Merrick said, letting Rorke know that they saw Almagro.

“Roger. We are on our way.” Rorke said.

“We better hurry.” Elias said.

Rorke kicked a damaged brick wall down and jumped down. Elias jumped down as well. They jumped down into the water and engaged some more enemies. They fought their way through the enemies, They cleared the area and approached Merrick's position.

“Merrick, watch your fire. We are approaching your six. We are coming in from above.” Rorke said, arriving at them.

“it was nice of you to join us! We thought that your luck finally ran out.” Merrick said.

“Start laying down some fire!” Rorke said.

“We tracked Almagro to the Hotel. He was still there.” Merrick said.

“We got to get across!” Rorke said, firing at the enemies still,

“Any ideas?” Merrick asked.

“Yeah. Follow me!” Rorke said.

The flood brought a bus between the Ghosts' position and the parking garage, creating a bridge for them to cross. They crossed the flood on the bus into the parking garage and engaged more enemies. As they pushed toward the hotel, they saw an enemy helicopter flying above.

“They are picking Almagro up. We got to move!” Rorke said.

The area was cleared.

“Elias and Merrick. You are with me. Ajax. Cover our six!” Rorke ordered.

They reached a door to the roof and bursted through it. The helicopter that picked Almagro up began to take off. They ran toward the helicopter and jumped into it. Merrick punched an enemy and handed him over to Elias who shot him. Merrick and Rorke are busy fighting the other enemies. Elias tried to shoot Almagro, but he dodged and punched Elias in the face, knocking him down. Almagro tried to shoot Elias, but Rorke jumped on Almagro. Elias picked a P226 up and shot Almagro, killing him. The helicopter went down.

“Oh Shit!” Elias said.

“We are going down!” Merrick said.

The helicopter crashed and Elias blacked out. Elias came to. Almagro's body could be seen.

“Was everyone good?” Merrick asked.

“We are too heavy. Elias, I need you to…” Rorke said, but was stopped by the sound of the Helicopter.

The helicopter shifted and began to fall. Almagro's body slid down. Elias managed to grab onto a wire. Rorke started to slide down but grabbed onto a ladder.

“Rorke!” Elias shouted.

“Shit! Rorke! Somebody, grab him! The whole thing is shifting!” Merrick said.

Elias grabbed Rorke's hand through the ladder.

“It was breaking apart! We got to move, now! What are we doing here, Elias? We can't save him!” Merrick said.

“I can save him!” Elias said, not letting go.

“Elias.” Rorke said.

“We are too heavy! You got to let him go!” Merrick said.

“No! I’m not letting go!” Elias said.

As they started falling more, Elias then made the hardest decision. Elias let go of Rorke. Rorke and the helicopter fell into the water.

“I’m sorry!” Elias said, letting go of Rorke.

“Elias!” Rorke said, as he fell in the water.

\---

“So what did you do?” Hesh asked.

“I made the hardest decision of my life. I let him go, and saved the others.” Elias said.

“Dad…” Abigail said, understanding that he made a hard decision.

“So what happened to him?” Hesh asked, wondering about him.

“We searched for his body for weeks. Finally we were pulled and he was declared MIA.” Elias said.

“How did the Federation find him?” Abigail asked.

“He must have washed up on a land or building somehow, and he got captured by them.” Merrick said, guessing on how the Federation got to him first.

When they finished talking, they heard a static noise coming from the radio.

“Hello boys, I know you recognize my voice.” Rorke said, using the radio.

“Rorke!” Keegan said.

“What do you want?” Elias said.

“I have your two boys, Torch and Grim. If you want to save them, then try and get to them.” Rorke said, hanging up.

“Dammit! He has our men.” Ryder said.

“Don’t worry we’ll save them, let us help dad.” Hesh said.

“Alright. Rorke where are you holding our boys?” Elias tried to ask, over the radio.

“At Fort Santa Monica, in one of the buildings you were staying at, but beware my men are everywhere.” Rorke said, laughing at them.

“We’ll get them, you’ll see.” Elias said, angry as he hung up.

\---  
When they returned to Fort Santa Monica, they used a scan to find their ghosts. Torch was taken to the Beach area, and Grim was taken to the Elias command post.

“Alright, Keegan and Hesh go save Torch, Me and Abigail will get Grim.” Merrick said.

“Alright.” Hesh said.

They then split up heading to the areas where the prisoners were held. Hesh and Keegan make it to the beach, they see enemies guarding the shelter with Torch inside.

“Alright Hesh, take out the enemies from behind, i’ll handle the front.” Keegan said.

“Right!” Heh then sneaks his wake to the back to take out the four enemies.

“Clear.” Hesh said.

Keegan shoots the 6 enemies with his sniper, as they were dead he heads up to Hesh.

“There he is, alright you need to keep an eye out for enemies, while I get to him.” Keegan said.

“Roger.” Hesh said, he runs to each side of the windows to keep an eye out for enemies.

\---  
Merrick and Abigail made their way to Elias Command Post.

“Hey guys it’s me.” Ryder said, calling in.

“What is it?” Merrick asked.

“I’ll be helping you guys on the decoy, so when you have Torch and Grim let me know. I’ll fly over and shoot the enemies.” Ryder said.

“Alright, thanks.” Merrick said.

Abigail and Merrick then went upstairs to check if he’s up there, they then see Rorke’s men walking around.

“That must be where he is, let go.” Merrick said.

He turns around to see Abigail climbing on top of the roof, he realizes that he sees why she is climbing on top of the roof. To see if she can find Grim.

\---  
Rorke walks around in a room, waiting for the ghosts.

“Anything?” He asked one of his men.

“No sir, they must be sneaking around.” he said, letting Rorke know.

“Alright, sent men to look around the area.” Rorke said.

“Yes sir.” the fed said, walking out the door to inform the men.

As Rorke went back to looking outside, he saw someone on the roof running and jumping to roof to roof. He then smiles at what he is seeing, it means that Elias’s boys are here.

\---  
Abigail continues to run and jump on the roofs looking for Grim, she looks through every window trying to find him. When she looks in on the building she finds Grim, tied to a chair with a bag over his head.

“Merrick, I found him.” Abigail said, radioing him.

“Alright, i’m making my way up.” Merrick said.

Abigail heads inside to untie Grim, she takes the bag off his head. He looks at her, realizing that he was being saved by the ghosts.

“Are you one of the ghosts?” Grim asked.

“Yeah, I'm here to save you, here take my gun.” Abigail said, handing him her handgun.

“Thanks, alright let's do this.” Grim said, getting the gun ready.

“Grim you alright?” Merrick said, opening the door.

“Yeah, lets go.” Grim said.

“Right!” Merrick said.

“Keegan we got Grim.” Merrick radio Keegan.

“Same here, we got Torch. We’ll meet at the beach, we’ll clear the area.” Keegan responded.

As they run outside, they see enemies shooting.

“We need to get to the beach!” Merrick said.

“This way!” Merrick said, leading the way.

Abigail runs behind protecting Grim, as she runs she sees one of the feds firing a rocket launcher above them, hitting a balcony. She runs faster pushing Merrick and Grim through the gap.

“Shit, Abigail!” Merrick said, turning to the blocked area.

“Don’t worry about me, I'll meet you at the destination.” Abigail said.

“Alright!” Merrick said.

Abigail continues running around the building trying to find a way to the beach, she encounters many enemies on the way. As she shoots the enemies, she runs inside a building to catch her breath.

\---  
Merrick and Grim continue running to the shelter where Keegan and Hesh are, when they see the shelter Keegen opens the door for them.

“Inside quick!” Keegan shouted.

Merrick and Grim made it inside, Hesh went towards Grim to treat his wounds.

“Grim you alright?” Keegan asked.

“Yeah, what about Torch?” He asked.

“He’s ok, where’s Abigail?” Keegan asked.

“We got separated, but she’s on her way.” Merrick said.

“What, how!?” Hesh asked.

“Rocket launcher shot at the roof balcony, but she pushed us through the gap before it closed up.” Merrick said.

“We need to go back out there, my sister is in danger!” Hesh said.

“ don’t worry, Ryder is going to distract the Feds, while we get in the helicopter.” Merrick said.

\---  
Abigail takes cover more, trying to get away from the Feds, as she found a stair leading up the roof. She decided to head up there, trying to find the shelter where they are. When she got up there she looked through her binoculars, and found shelter on the beach. Just as she puts the binoculars away, someone hits her on the head behind her. She tries to get back up, but her head hurts.

“Got you.” the figure said, walking towards her.

“Who?” Abigail said, trying to make out the voice. But she then later fell unconscious.

\----

“We need to go find my sister.” Hesh said.

“Don’t worry, we will. We need Ryder to fly us over.” Merrick said.

“Alright, i’m here!” Ryder called.

They then ran outside heading towards the helicopter, when they got inside they started grabbing the guns.

“We need to find Abigail, she’s still out there.” Merrick said.

“Alright, I'll shoot the enemies for a path.” Ryder said, aiming his gun towards the ground.

“Abigail, Ryder is going to make you a path outside.” Merrick called her.

“Abigail?” Merrick asked, not hearing a response.

“So that’s the girls name.” a males voice called.

“Rorke!” Merrick said.

“Where is she!?” Hesh yell, gabbing the radio.

“Look to your left.” Rorke said.

They turn to see Rorke carrying Abigail over his shoulders, to his Helicopter.

“Don’t worry, we got a lot of talking to do.” Rorke said, hanging up the radio.

He gets in the helicopter, leaving the area with Abigail.

“No!” Heh said.

“We need to return.” Ryder said, seeing rocket launchers aiming at them.

“Fine!” Hesh said.


	5. Rescue mission

Abigail starts waking up from her sleep, as she wakes up someone pours water on her head. Jumps at the feeling of cold water hitting her neck.

“Morning darling.” a man's voice said.

She looks up to see Rorke in front of her.

“Glad to meet you, you already know who i am. After all you are the one that hit my head when you saved Ajax.” Rorke said.

She tried to move, but couldn’t her hands were tied to the chair arms.

“Where am I?” she asked.

“At Firebase Charlie.” Rorke said.

Abigail sat there quietly, trying to think of a way to escape here. She doesn’t notice that Rorke got up from sitting on the desk, and walking towards her. He grabs her hair, forcing her to look up at him.

“Hard to believe that you are Elias’s daughter, so he lied to me saying he has two sons.” Rorke said, remembering Elias telling him he has two sons.

Abigail doesn’t respond, she ignores him. When he let go of her hair, she didn't even realize that her hair came out of her bun. When she looks up at Rorke, he slaps her in the face.

“That’s for ignoring me.” Rorke said, laughing at her.

“Bastard.” she said, she gets slapped again.

“Where is your father?” Rorke asked, she ignores him again.

Rorke gets angry again, he then slaps her again until she tells him where her dad is.

“Not going to answer, fine we have all day.” Rorke said, he went into the room next door. He comes back with a bucket full of water.

“So what will it be talk or torture?” Rorke asked, she doesn’t say a word.

“Alright, torture.” Rorke said, walking towards her.

\---  
The ghosts return to base, getting Torch and Grim taken care of.

“Glad the boys are safe, how did it go?” Elias asked.

“Rorke has Abigail.” Hesh said.

“What!” Elias said, angry to hear this.

“We saw him take her in his helicopter, leaving the area.” Merrick said.

“We need to find her quick.” Elias said.

\---  
After 3 hours of torture, Abigail lays on the floor catching her breath after Rorke choked her, drowned her in the bucket full of water, and whipped. She stays strong, not letting Rorke break her.

“You’re tough, I like that.” Rorke said, looking down at her.

“Fuck you.” Abigail said.

Rorke then grabs her, throwing her back to her seat, tying her hand to the chair arms. He ties them tight to the chair, making her yelp.

“What are you doing?” she asked, seeing him get ready for something.

“Getting ready to send your father a message.” Rorke said, setting the camera ready.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I’m going to try to get your father to come here, we have some unfinished business.” Rorke said.

Abigail realized what he meant, it’s a trap. She tries to loosen the ropes on her arms, but they are tight on her.

“No you’re going to kill him are you?” she asked.

“Sorry dear, need you quiet.” Rorke said, placing a piece of duct tape on her mouth.

\---

“Do we know where he took her?” Elias asked.

“No, all we know is that he took her.” Merrick said.

“Did you try radioing her?” Elias asked.

“Rorke destroyed her radio.” Hesh said.

Just as they continue planning, the laptop starts getting hacked.

“What the?” Keegan said, looking with everyone else.

“Who is hacking?” Merrick asked.

The screen goes to Abigail, trying to get her hands free.

“Abigail!” Hesh said.

“Glad everyone is watching, Elias you there?” Rorke said, walking to the screen.

“I’m here Rorke, what do you want?” Elias said, sitting in the chair facing the screen.

“So you lied to me about having two sons, turns out you have a daughter you’re protecting.” Rorke said, standing next to Abigail.

“Let my daughter go.” Elias said.

“Why don’t you come here to talk with me, we have unfinished business.” Rorke said, wanting to meet him in person.

“Mmmppphhh.” Abigail screams through her gag, trying to tell him something.

“Abigail!” Hesh said, seeing his sister cry.

“Well if it isn’t your Junior son, joins us.” Rorke said.

“I want my sister back, you motherfucker.” Hesh said, angry to see his sister beaten by him.

“Not until your father meets me.” Rorke said.

“Where are you at Rorke?” Elias asked.

“Why don’t you meet me at Firebase Charlie, we’ll be waiting.” Rorke said.

“Mmmppphhh!” Abigail cried again, the screen switched to black as they ended the video.

“What do we do dad?” Hesh asked.

“We’re going to save Abigail, but i’m going to distract Rorke by trying to video chat him again. You, Keegan, Merrick, and Ajax are going in to save her.” Elias said.

“Alright, you can count on us.” Merrick said.

\---  
As the ghosts arrived at Firebase Charlie, Hesh looked through the sniper looking for his sister. Keegan set up the remote sniper, while Ajax went to get the ride ready.

“Alright, remote sniper's online.” Keegan said.

“Alright Hesh, let’s find your sister.” Merrick said.

Hesh is using the remote sniper to find Abigail.

“Scan around. We need to get eyes on Abigail.” 

Hesh continues to look down at the field. 

“More patrols, no sign of our boy though. She’s not on the field.” Merrick said.

Hesh looks at the bleachers on the right.

“No sign of her on the right.” Keegan said.

“Try looking around the press box.” Merrick said, pointing at the press box.

Hesh looks at the press box without zooming in.

“There. Twelve o'clock. Zoom in. Right there. Zoom in.” Merrick said, spotting someone on the press box.

Hesh sees Abigail in the press box, two soldiers are guarding her.

“Alright Elias, we founder. We’re going in now.” Merrick said, radioing him.

“Alright, i’m ready to call Rorke. I got my screen ready to talk to him.” Elias responded.

“Convoy incoming.” Hesh said, seeing the trucks coming.

Hesh picks up an MK32 grenade launcher with a holographic sight and prepares it. Some trucks come by. Merrick fires a grenade at the first truck.

“Tag the trucks!” Merrick said, getting ready to tag them.

Hesh starts tagging the trucks, as they drive by.

“Confirmed hit.” Merrick said.

When all the trucks have passed.

“Convoy clear. Let's move.” Merrick said.

“Looks like they're moving out. Something's up.” Merrick said, looking at the sky seeing airplanes and helicopters fly by.

“Alright, let's load up.” Merrick said.  
\---  
20 minutes earlier.

Abigail Sat on the chair still tied up, she sees Rorke telling his men that Elias boys will be here. They need to be on guard when they come.

“If the ghosts come, take her somewhere else. Torture her for a bit.” Rorke said.

“Rorke, you got a call. It’s from Elias sir.” the Fed said.

Rorke sees the man handing him the laptop, showing Elias’s face.

“Well if it isn’t the leader.” Rorke said, seeing Elias’s face on the screen.

What do you want?” Elias said.

“I want to talk to you.” Elias said.

“Why don’t we talk somewhere quiet.” Rorke said, leaving the room and heading somewhere quiet.

\---

“Abigail is through this atrium. Move! Move! Move! Hurry, before more guys get here!” Merrick said, as the ghosts started charging in.

They engage the enemies.

“Keep firing! Keep pushing forward. Reinforcements coming in!” Merrick said, seeing the enemies calling in.

“Abigail!” Hesh shouted.

“Cover to cover!” Keegan said.

“Careful, snipers!” Ajax said, seeing the snipers getting ready.

“Lay it on them! Push and clear! Don't get pinned down, Abigail’s just ahead. Almost to the target, let's mop up! Gotta reach Abigail! Move! Abigail won't last forever!” Merrick said.

When the area is cleared, they go up some stairs.

“Abigail!” Hesh called, as he ran up the stairs.

“Abigail should be up here. Fingers on triggers.” Merrick said.

\---  
10 minutes earlier.

Abigail sat on the chair tied and gagged still, worrying about her dad and brother. Will they really save her or will Rorke kill them first. As she starts worrying, she hears guns firing outside.

“The ghosts are here, we need to move her.” the Fed said.

The two nodded, they walked towards her untying her.

“Mmmppphhh!” Abigail screamed through her gag, trying to break free but they were too strong.

“Guard the door, make sure they don’t get through.” the fed said, letting the men know.

Abigail gets dragged down the stadium, heading somewhere else.  
\---

“Go! Go! Go! Twelve o'clock! Twelve o'clock!” Merrick said, as they charge in.

“Runner on the left!” Merrick said.

“Clear right!” Merrick said.

“Clear left!” Keegna said.

“Room secure! She's not here!” Merrick said, as they cleared the room.

“Abigail!” Hesh shouted, looking around the room.

Riley barks at a wounded Federation soldier who is trying to crawl away.

“Consigue que el perro lejos de mí! (Get that dog away from me!)” the federation soldier said.

“Where is she? Where is she?! Where did you take her?” Keegan asked, walking towards the Fed.

“Where’s my sister?” Hesh shouted.

Keegan grabs the Federation soldier and pins him against the wall while holding a knife at his throat.

“Where is she!? Where is she?!” Keegan asked again.

“I don't know where she is!” the soldier said.

“Riley's got her scent.” Hesh said, seeing Riley sniffing the ground.

“Let's go.” Merrick said.

\---  
When Abigail arrived in a dark room, she was tied to a chair again. Arms tied to the armchair again, she tried to break free but the ropes were tight again.

One of the soldiers came up to her slapping her in the face.  
\---

“Throw gas under the door.” Merrick said, as the ghosts start putting their gas mask on.

Grenades are replaced with tear gas grenades. They throw tear gas under the door. Enemy soldiers come out of a door stunned. They take out the stunned enemy soldiers.

“Move! Quick! Before they move her again.” Merrick said.

They engage the enemies in the corridor. Once the corridor is cleared, they move on.

“Riley's picked up the scent again, sust be close now. ” Hesh said.

They come up to the clubhouse door.

“Mmmppphhh!” they hear Abigail scream, as she is getting beaten up.

“They’re hurting her, we need to move fast!” Hesh said, hearing his sister scream.

“Keegan, Ajax, see if there's another entrance. We'll wait here for your signal.” Merrick said.

“Right.” Ajax said, as he and Keegan went to go look on the other side.

Keegan picks up a flare and ducks under some debris. Ajax follows him. An enemy soldier appears from the doorway ahead but Keegan kills him with a knife before he can alert anyone. They turn left in the corridor and find another door to the clubhouse.

“We found another door. No guards.” Keggan said, walking up to the door.

“We'll wait for your go.” Merrick said.

Ajax tosses tear gas into the room and closes the door. He turns to Keegan and counts to three while Keegan prepares two MP-443 Grach. They kick open the door and kill the enemies inside. After the enemies are killed, Riley barks.

“On Riley. He's found Abigail!” Hesh said.

They enter a dark room. Keegan turns on a flashlight. They see Abigail on a chair tied up. They take off their gas masks. They run towards Abigail, untying her.

“Abigail!” Keegan said.

“Sis you all right!?” Hesh said, holding her close to him.

“Yes, just tired and sore.” Abigail said, as she got up off the chair.

“Merrick! You gotta look at this.” Ajax said, turning to see something on the wall.

“It's a kill list. Rorke was targeting the Ghosts.” Merrick said, grabbing the lists.

Aggressive enemy radio chatter can be heard, as they heard Abigail collapse on the ground.

“Abigail!” Hesh said, grabbing his sister.

“Shit, whatever Rorke did to her she must have faced something.” Merrick said, turning towards her.

“Hesh carry her, we’ll protect you guys.” Keegan said.

“I’m here, ready to get you guys out of here.” Ryder radioed them.

“Alright, cover us.” Merrick said.

Hesh picks up his sister, carrying her in his arms. 

Enemies kick open the door they were heading to.

“Incoming! Get down!” Keegan said.

“Ryder makes us a path!” Merrick said.

“On it!” Ryder replied.

He starts shooting in the helicopter, clearing a path for them.

“It's clear! Go! Go! Go! Cover us!” Merrick said, taking the lead.

Merrick and Keegan reach the chopper.

“Alright, we’re here Hesh, Ajax your turn. We’ll cover you!” Merrick said, as he and Keegn start gunning the area.

Hesh, Ajax, and Riley start running towards the chopper. When they made it, Hesh put his sister down gently. They start shooting the area as they escape, Merrick spots Rorke on the press box watching.

“Rorke!” Merrick shouted.

He waves at them as he leaves the area.

“You boys ok?” Elias radioed them.

“Yeah, we got her.” Keegan replied.

“Alright good, head back now before more come for help.” Elias said.

They then leave the area not wanting to fight more, after 3 hours of flying they made it to base. They see Elias running up to them.

“You ok?” Elias asked them.

“Yeah, we saw Rorke. Here’s the list he has for targets.” Merrick said, handing him the list.

“How’s Abigail?” Elias asked.

He sees Hesh carrying her out of the chopper, she’s still unconscious from being beaten by Rorke.

“She’s ok, but whatever Rorke did, she passed out back there.” Merrick said.

“let's take her to the doctor, and let her rest.” Elias said.


	6. Federation Day

Hesh and the ghosts wait outside, as the doctor examines Abigail. They see the doctor leaving the room, letting her rest.

“How is she?” Hesh asked.

“She’s strong, Rorke seemed to have drowned her, punched her, and whipped her.” the doctor said, looking at his exam paper.

“Ok, thanks doctor.” Elias said.

The ghosts decided to let her sleep, since she fought to wait for them.  
\---  
Rorke returns to base, after watching the ghosts fight their way to save Abigail.

“Rorke sir.” the Fed said.

“What is it?” he asked.

“The boss is here, he’s waiting for you.” the soldier said.

Rorke nodded, as he walked to the room where the boss was waiting.

“Welcome back Rorke, how was your entertainment?” the boss asked.

“Fun, watching the ghosts fighting their way to rescue one of their own.” Rorke said, taking a seat.

“So who were you torturing?” the boss asked.

“One of Elias' kids, turns out he lied to me. Saying he only has two sons.” Rorke said.

“You mean he only has one son?” the boss said.

“Yep, his daughter is in the army, she just joined the ghosts.” Rorke said, showing her profile that he pulled up.

“Interesting.” the boss said, looking at her file.

“Keep her alive, we will need another ghost to turn.” the boss said, looking at her file still. Seeing important information about her.

\---  
Abigail starts to wake up from her beating, she wakes to the doctors room.

“How are you feeling?” Hesh asked, sitting next to her.

“How long was I out?” she asked.

“For two days.” Hesh said.

“How is everyone?” she asked again.

“Good, making plans.” Hesh said.

“I see.” Abigail said.

“Come on, let’s get you something to eat.” Hesh said, helping his sister get up.

When they headed for the kitchen to get some food, they saw Ryder in there making a smoothie.

“Hey there, how are you feeling?” he asked, seeing Abigail walking in.

“Good, much better after the beating.” Abigail said, smiling at him.

“That’s good.” Ryder said.

Hesh and Abigail made sandwiches to eat in the kitchen, as they ate Merrick came in to get something to drink.

“Hey there Abigail, how’s your body?” he asked.

“All better thanks.” she said, smiling at him.

“Well when you are done, your dad is making plans.” Merrick said, letting her know what’s happening.

“Alright, thanks.” she said, going back to eating.

\---  
Abigail and Keegan are on a rooftop, looking at the target building as the fireworks are launched, as helicopters fly nearby. The helicopters fly towards the target building as Keegan pulls his mask over his head.

“There's our target.” Keegan said, putting on his mask.

“Chopper's landing, confirm visual ID. Scarecrow this is Six-Two. Prepare to receive optical feed.” Keegan said, watching the chopper land.

“Copy, actual. Receiving transmission. Cleaning up the signal.” Elias replied.

“Our target's on the roof ahead, we need to ID him. Focus on the chopper, nearby rooftop.” Keegan said.

Abigail pulls out the scanner, zooming in on the target.

“Alright we got our target, Target confirmed. Mission is a go.” Elias said.

“Hard copy, Scarecrow. Six-Two out.” Keegan responded.

“Alright, i’m ready.” Abigail said, getting ready.

“Alright, Fire your line, kid.” Keegan said.

Abigail fires her line, Hesh and Keegan do it right after, they all hook up to the zip line and advance. The trio detach from their lines and rappel down the building.

“Line secure. Let's move down” Keegan said, moving down the building.

Abigail listens to the fireworks as they go up in the air, reminding her Fourth of July.

“Reminds you of the Fourth of July, doesn't it brother?” Abigail said.

“Yeah, it does.” Hesh said, reminding him of the fun days on Fourth of July.

“Focus, we are on a mission.” Keegan said.

“Sorry.” Abigail said.

“Hold it, Enemies below.” Keegan said, seeing the enemies.

“Don’t worry, the lights inside will keep them blind to us.” he said.

As they move down, they stop on a floor where a man using a laptop is seen.

“Don’t worry, I got this.” Abigail said, aiming her gun.

“Good. Shift right. Let's take care of the other two.” Keegan said.

\---  
Elias and the rest of the ghosts are on the rooftop across the building, waiting for the team to get the location of Rorke.

“Let’s just hope that they can get his location.” Elias said.

“Don’t worry, they will.” Merrick said.

“Alright, they just took out the power.” Kick said, looking at the laptop that he hacked into the cameras.

\---  
As Abigail and Keegan move, another group of soldiers is heard talking about the fireworks, while dining and watching the live news coverage of the Federation Day fireworks on the TV. 

“Los fuegos artificiales se ven más arrechos sin luz. (Fireworks look better in this blackout.)” guard said.

“Big group. We'll need to surprise them.” Keegan said.

“¡La cerveza se va a calentar si no vuelve la luz pronto! (The beer is gonna get hot if light doesn't come back soon!)” another guard said.

“Ready.” Abigail said.

Abigail then shoots the TV they were watching, surprising the group. As Abigail turns her strobe lights on, the soldiers become more confused, Abigail and Keegan eliminate them. Two more enemies appear and are shot and killed by Abigail and Keegan. 

“Hesh, we're entering from the northeast corner.” Keegan radioed him.

“Roger that. I'm almost to the control room.” Hesh replied.

\---  
Elias and the ghosts look at the camera on the laptop, showing where Abigail, Keegan, and Hesh are.

“Good, they’re almost to the target.” Merrick said.

“You raised your kids well Elias, it’s a good thing that we have them.” Kick said.

“Thanks, I remember how Abigail would always follow me wherever i go.” Elias said, remembering the past.

“Did she always follow you?” Merrick asked.

“Yep, she loves doing the things I do with Hesh. Training him.” Elias said.

“So is it true?” Ryder asked.

“What?” Elias replied.

“Why did you lie to Rorke, about having two sons.” Ryder asked.

“To protect my daughter, she wanted to join the army with her brother. But I was afraid of the enemies finding out I have a daughter.” Elias said.

“Well it worked, it seems that Rorke may have told the Feds that you have two sons.” Ajax said.

“Yeah, but now he knows I have a Daughter.” Elias said.

“Don’t worry, your kids are strong.” Merrick said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Elias said.

“Alright, they’re heading to the target.” Kick said.

\---  
The team moves further down, they break the window, entering the building once again as they continue their fight

“Three against everyone else, this is not fair.” Abigail said.

“I feel you.” Hesh said.

“Don't stop! Keep moving! Keep pushing! Come on! Go! Push through!” Keegan said.

Once eliminating the soldiers, Abigail and Keegan stack up, ready to breach the room Ramos is in, Hesh goes the other way around.

“In position.” Keegan said.

“Likewise.” Hesh said.

Keegan opens the door, the room is empty.

“Damn it! He's not here! Hesh?” Keegan asked.

“Got him.” Hesh replied.

The other door violently opens, Ramos is pushed by Hesh. Hesh picks up Ramos and sits him in a chair pointing a pistol at him.

“He knew you would come.” Ramos said, showing his hands.

“Where's Rorke? Where is he?” Keegan asked, demanding information.

“I don't know. No one knows.” Ramos replied.

“Hesh.” Keegan called.

Hesh puts Ramos against the table.

“You have five seconds to deliver coordinates on Rorke. Four!” Keegan warned.

“He's not here.” Ramos said.

“Three! Two!” 

“His location is in there. In an encrypted file.” Ramos said, pointing at the case.

The television in the room starts broadcasting live feed from Rorke.

“Well, well, well, if it ain't the walking dead.” Rorke said, seeing their faces.

“Rorke.” Keegan said.

“I knew you'd follow the breadcrumbs.” Rorke said.

Angered, Hesh pushes Ramos back in the chair.

“You tried to kill my father, you piece of shit! You’ll pay for hurting my sister!” Hesh said, angry to see his face.

“Hesh!” Keegan said.

“Elias’s son Hesh, it’s his fault for lying to me about having two sons.” Rorke said.

“You!” Hesh said, getting more angry.

“Where are you, Rorke?” Keegan asked.

“Where I am doesn't matter. What matters is a decade ago you left me to die in this city... And from this night forward Elias lives with the knowledge he sent his own kids to their death.” Rorke said, cueing them to turn off the camera.

Rorke detonates the bombs off-screen, and explosions are heard all around the building. The building starts to rumble violently.

“That’s not good.” Abigail said, feeling the floor shake.

“It was a set-up. Let's move.” Keegan said, realizing what is happening.

“Command/Scarecrow, mission is compromised! Attempting an aerial exile from the 52nd floor.” Keegan called.

“Copy, Six-Two. Prepping an emergency team for your new rally point.” Elias responded.

“The building is collapsing, we need to hurry!” Abigail said.

As the team move to the window, the building begins to collapse and leans sideways

“Prep your chutes! It's going down!” Keegan said.

“Grab on to something! Watch out!” Keegan said, as the building leans.

“This is not what we planned.” Abigail said.

The building leans to the point it is almost horizontal, everyone is sliding through the floor.

“Ready your chutes!” Keegan said, getting ready to jump out of the window.

The team fall through a window, and open their parachutes

“Let’s never do this again.” Abigail said.

“Same.” Hesh said.

“Scarecrow, we're airborne! En route to rally point echo. Good work you two. Now let's get the hell out of here.” Keegan called.


	7. capturing Rorke

When the ghosts returned to base, Abigail and Hesh went to relax after the building collapsed. They sat on the couch releasing the stress from fighting.  
“You two look tired.” Ryder said.

“We are, that building back there was tough.” Hesh said.

“I have a question.” Abigail asked.

“Yeah?” Ryder replied.

“How did you join the ghosts?” she asked.

“My father was a ghost, I admired him before he died. He was good at hacking into army vehicles.” Ryder said.

“Wow, so what are you good at?” Hesh asked.

“I can pick any locks, hacking into files, and destroying tracks.” Ryder said.

“Wow, that’s talent.” Hesh said.

\---  
Elias and the team talk about the trap that Rorke set up for Keegan, Hesh, and Abigail. How he almost killed them.

“Glad the three of you escaped safely.” Elias said.

“Bastard almost killed us.” Keegan said.

“Well, what matters is that all of you are safe.” Elias said.

“True. Your son and daughter are close, almost like lovers.” Keegan said.

“What, that’s crazy Keegan.” Merrick said.

“It’s true, when we were getting ready, Hesh didn’t leave his sister's side at all.” Keegan said, remembering about it.

“Well they did grow up together, but they promised to stay together.” Elias said.

They then see Ryder entering the room.

“Oh hey Ryder.” Ajax said.

“Well your daughter and son fell asleep real quick.” he said.

“Well it was a hell of a fight.” Keegan said.

“Yeah, thought I would let them rest. They’ll need the energy for the next plan.” Ryder said.

“True.” Keegan said.

“Don’t you think that they are acting almost like lovers?” Ryder asked.

“I do.” Keegan said.

“Why do you say that?” Ajax asked.

Ryder opens the door, showing Hesh and Abigail sleeping together on the couch.

“Told you guys, they act like lovers.” Keegan said.

“Well they do this all the time anyway.” Elias said.

“Don’t you find that weird?” Keegan asked.

“No, I'm used to it.” Elias replied.

\---  
The next day the Ghost heads towards Rorke’s location that they found. After 3 hours of flying to the area, they got rid of the enemies that were flying and shooting the area for the ghosts to land. They destroy all the enemy choppers around the area, clearing the landing zone.

“Alright, Let’s do this!” Merrick said.

“Somethings not right.” Abigail said, thinking in her mind.

“You ready?” Ryder asked, seeing the look on her face.

“Yeah, just thinking.” she said, snapping out of her mind.

As they charge in shooting everyone, Abigail starts having a weird feeling like something is about to happen soon. As they start shooting, Abigail sees a camera following every move they make.

“Protect me!” she said, jumping up on the objects.

“What are you doing!?” Merrick shouted.

She jumps to crate to crate, reaching the camera. She then places an explosive device on it, she jumps off landing normally.

“Rorke’s watching us.” Abigail said, turning to Merrick.

“I see, bastards like entertainment.” Merrick said.

“How did you know?” Ryder asked.

“Saw the camera moving, following every move we made.” Abigail said.

“Nice job kid.” Keegan said.

\----  
As Rorke was in the room waiting for them, he watched on the camera them fighting their way to him.

“Look at them, taking cover, like little rabbits running from a dog.” Rorke said, laughing at them.

“This is interesting to watch…. Hold on what’s this?” Rorke said, seeing Abigail look at the camera.

“Protect me!” she said, running on the Crates.

“What is she up to?” Rorke said, watching her.

She then reaches to the camera, placing an explosive device on it. Rorke realized that he was watching them, he found her interesting to watch.

“Huh, kids good. Perfect to turn her. But not yet.” Rorke said, watching the camera turn off.

\---  
After the Helicopters cleared the roof for the ghosts, they headed straight on top taking out the enemies.

“Just a little further.” Keegan said, shooting the enemies.

“Crap run!” Merrick said, seeing the enemy with a rocket launcher.

They ran for cover, not wanting to get blown off.

“Everyone safe?” Keegan asked.

“Yeah.” they all replied.

They then continue shooting, taking out the enemies that get in their way. As they get rid of the enemies, they see the door to Rorke.

“He's just past those doors.” Merrick said, running up to the door.

They break into the room Rorke is in.

“On the ground! Now!” Hesh ordered.

“You boys sure know how to make an entrance.” Rorke said, getting off the desk.

“Shut up!” Merrick said, hitting him.

“Pirate, this is Ghost Six-Three. Urchin is secure. Moving to the extraction point now.” Hesh said, calling the ride.

Merrick goes out the window to Rorke and pins him to the ground.

“Scarecrow, this is Six-One. We have him.” Merrick said.

“Roger that. Outlaw will bring you to the RV. We need to be mobile in thirty mikes.” Elias said.

“Something’s not right.” Abigail said.

“What’s wrong?” Ryder asked.

“Why was he waiting for us?” Abigail said, realizing that he sat there waiting for them.

“You’re right.” Ryder said.

They then see their ride arriving, they load Rorke on the helicopter to the plane. Abigail couldn’t shake the feeling of Rorke staring at her non stop, she tried to look away. By staring out the window, she takes a quick look at Rorke. She was right, he was staring at her this whole time.

“Tell me what made you join the army kid?” Rorke said, breaking the silence.

“What?” Abigail said.

“Shut up Rorke, leave the kid alone.” Merrick said, sitting next to him.

“Just asking.” Rorke said.

“None of your business, now stop staring at me.” Abigail said, not wanting him to stare at her again.

“Why, is it creeping you out?” Rorke said, laughing at her.

“Hey! Shut your mouth. Leave my sister alone.” Hesh said, angry to see the enemy talking to his sister.

“Junior got some words.” Rorke said, looking at Hesh.

“You!” Hesh said, starting to get angry.

“Hesh, it’s ok. We’re here anyway.” Merrick said, seeing Elias.


	8. the Hunted

When they loaded Rorke onto the Plane, Abigail had a feeling like someone was going to attack them.

“You ok?” Ryder asked.

“Yeah, sorry just felt a chill go down my back.” Abigail said, ignoring the feeling.

She walks in to see the ghosts tying a chair, she notices that he’s letting them do whatever. 

“Somethings not right.” she said, realizing he’s been calm this whole time.

“Abigail, get over here.” Elias said.

She walks over to her father, seeing what he wants.

“We need him to spill some words, get him to talk.” Elias said.

“Sure, but how?” she asked.

“Punch him.” he said.

“Yes sir.” she said, walking over to him.

She then gave him a hard punch in the face, like she was releasing her anger on him.

“Tell me Rorke, what is the Federations plan?” Elias asked.

“Like I would tell you.” Rorke said, laughing at him. Abigail gave him another hard punch in the face, for laughing at her father.

“Who’s your boss?” Elias asked again.

“You’re weak Elias, but I'm stronger than you.” Rorke said, laughing again. Abigail then decided to give him a few more hard punches, since he wouldn’t answer.

“That's enough! What did they do to you?” Elias asked, seeing Abigail punch him.

“Same thing you did to me. They set me free.” Rorke said.

Abigail then punches him in the face one more time.

“You taught me a long time ago - Ghosts don't break. Now I'm gonna ask you one more time…” Elias said, walking up to his face.

“Everyone breaks Elias! I would have done the same thing to Ajax, but your kids ruined it.” Rorke said.

“Yeah, well look i’m alive. Sorry, but you’re not going to break me.” Ajax said.

“Don’t worry I’ll break every one of you.” Rorke has a mild chuckle, as Elias pushes Hesh and proceeds to the back of the plane.

“Grab his chair!” Elias ordered.

Hesh and Abigail grab the chair.

“Bring that bastard over here!” Elias ordered.

Ajax, Keegan, Merrick, and Ryder move to the side. While Hesh and Abigail push Rorke to the plane's backdoor as Elias opens it.

“So this is how it ends, Elias!? Are you going to throw me out of this plane?” Rorke asked.

“You're going to tell me all about that dig site in San Diego.” Elias ordered him.

“What, you going to drop me Lieutenant? Again?” Rorke said, reminding him of the past.

“Answer me Rorke!” 

“You really think you're going to break me Elias? Bring it on! Come on! Here I am!” Rorke said, making Elias more angry.

“Abigail, Bring him to me!” 

“It's over Rorke. We beat you!” Elias said, warning him.

“*laughs* You haven't beaten me Elias... You've just made my job a hell of a lot easier!” Rorke said, laughing at him.

“Uh, dad.” Abigail said, looking up.

A Federation plane, along with several fighter jets, rise from the clouds and flies right behind the Ghosts' plane

“Oh shit, Back!! Get back!! BACK!!” Elias said, warning everyone.

The Federation plane fires hooks at the Ghosts' plane and pulls up, dropping the Ghosts' plane down as it explodes into pieces; Federation soldiers drop into the cargo bay and grab Rorke, who looks down at Abigail.

“Hey, if you make it out of this, kid, come find me! There's always room for one more!” Rorke said, trying to “recruit” her.

“Fuck you!” Abigail said, hanging on the bar.

“We’ll see.” Rorke said.

As the Federation soldiers take Rorke away, Abigail falls and is soon sailing through the air; she activates her parachute just as she hits a piece of debris, and then snags herself on a couple of trees in the Mexican jungle. Logan then cuts the ropes of the parachute and falls to the ground. She starts to crawl into the jungle, disoriented from the fall.

“Rorke, that bastard.” she said, crawling on the ground.

“Everyone reports in.” Elias called, trying to see where everyone is.

“It's Hesh, I'm with Merrick.” Hesh said, replied back.

“Good. Keegan's with me.” Elias said, letting them know that he’s with Keegan.

“It’s Ajax, I'm with Ryder.” Ajax replied.

“Good, Abigail?” Elias asked.

“I saw her get snagged on some trees before we landed.” Hesh said.

“Don’t worry, i’ll come to you guys. Although, I think I hit my head bad?” Abigail said, touching her head to see the blood.

“Alright, you think you can make it?” Hesh asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry.” 

“Shit. Get down! Looks like we got company.” Hesh said, seeing someone.

“We're coming to you. Abigail, if you can hear me, try and find the crash site. We're just up the hill. Stay low and quiet, and you will find us.” Elias said, warning his daughter.

“Alright, they shouldn’t be that far.” Abigail said, getting up.

She then starts to walk in the jungle, a small tremor can be felt in the distance.

“What the hell was that?” Hesh asked.

“A tremor, maybe... but I've been wrong before.” Elias said, knowing that he may be right or wrong.

“We still have patrols moving around out here.” Hesh said, seeing the Federation soldiers.

Abigail continues to walk through the jungle. She starts to take out any enemies, or evade them without alerting the others.

“You'll have a group of them heading your way.” Hesh said.

“Copy that. Stay safe.” Elias said.

“These guys are getting close. *sigh* We're going to have to engage. Left side, left side! Merrick!” Hesh said, knowing that there is no choice.

“Hesh? Hesh?!” Elias called, but no response.

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Abigail said, hearing no response.

Abigail reaches the crash site only to see the Federation going through the wreckage.

“Oh no, need to stay in the bushes.” she whispered, walking towards the bushes and trees.

“They're moving through the plane wreckage. Try to move around them.” Elias said, seeing the tracker. As Abigail crawls around, she then spots Rorke with them at the crash site.

“Anything?” he asked.

“Nothing.” the soldier said.

Rorke lets out a frustrating sigh, causing Abigail to jump a little, thankfully no one saw or heard her.

“Spread out! The young one must be kept alive, the boss wants her alive.” Rorke ordered.

“Yes sir!” the soldier replied.

“What!? The leader wants me alive!?” she said, crawling her way.

“Abigail, we can see you on the tracker. You're almost to us.” Elias said.

Abigail reaches a hill with a stream running through it. On the other side is Elias and Keegan, Ajax and Ryder waiting.

“Nice work. Kid's good, Elias.” Keegan said.

“You ok?” she asked.

“Yeah, how’s your head?” Ajax replied, seeing her head.

“Ok.” she replied.

They move up and see Hesh and Merrick, captured by enemy soldiers.

“Hesh, we see you. When this goes loud...stay low. Abigail, do it.” Elias ordered.

They kill the enemies. Merrick and Hesh are freed.

“You boys good to go? Mako's picking us up two klicks from here.” Elias said, radioing the army.

Abigail then looks back where the crash site is, thinking of Rorke.

“You ok?” Hesh asked.

“Yeah…. Actually no.” Abigail said, trying to hide it but nows that there’s no point.

“What is it?” Ryder asked.

“Rorke is back there, where the crash site is.” Abigail pointed.

“What!?” Elias said, shocked.

“I heard him talking to his soldier.”

“What did he say?” Merrick asked.

“It’s his leader…. He wants…” she said.

“Wants what?” Hesh asked.

“His boss wanted me alive, and before I fell out of the plane. Rorke said that there’s room for one more, he said that there’s room for me.” Abigail said.

“What!?” everyone said.

“Shit, we’ll talk about this later. Let’s get out of here.” Elias said.

Another tremor is felt. The team salvages the enemy weaponry.

“What in hell is that? Either way, let's not make ourselves an easy target. We move quiet and quick, we'll make it home safe. Let's go.” Elias said, knowing that something wasn’t right.

They move forward and see an enemy helicopter hovering ahead as well as several enemy soldiers. After waiting the enemy soldiers and the helicopter leave. They move up the stream, continue to move upstream. Several enemies can be seen ahead heading towards them. They hide behind the waterfall. The enemies approach. They then come up to another forest area. There are enemies inside.

“More patrols.” Merrick said, seeing them.

“Right side looks clear.” HEsh said, seeing the path.

“Alright, flank right. Stay low. Only engage if you're spotted. On my mark. Okay, go! Now!” Elias said.

They move along the right side, avoiding the enemies. They manage to get out of the forest unseen, they then reach an area with tall grass. They see Enemy helicopters land and unload soldiers wearing Ghillie suits ahead. 

“Helis ahead. Wait at the tree line. Let 'em pass.” Elias said.

“Terrific.” Hesh said.

They sneak through the grass avoiding the enemies, the enemies just run by them. Once the enemies are gone, they run towards the ridge. A large tremor is felt.

“Uh, what was that?” Abigail asked.

“What's doing this shit?!” Merrick said.

A rocket is seen blasting off.

“Holy shit. Is that nuclear?” Hesh asked.

“Actual, we got a missile in the air! You boys comin' or what?!” Mako asked.

“On our way to you now, Mako. Sit tight! Get eyes on the launch site. I want to know what we're dealing with.” Elias said.

“Choppers incoming!” Keegan said, seeing the choppers.

“Get down! Now!” Elias said.

Enemy helicopters fly in ahead. The choppers pass by them without spotting them. They slide down a hill. They then ran in the Jungle, reaching a waterfall.

“I guess we're getting wet.” Merrick said.

“Everyone jump!” Elias said.

They then jump in the water, landing safely in the deep water.

“Approaching extraction point now, Actual.” Mako said.

“Riley!” Abigail said, seeing their dog.


	9. clockwork

When the ghosts retired to base, they started talking about what Abigail said.

“Why does the leader want you alive?” Ryder asked.

“I don’t know, but this is news to me.” Abigail said, confused.

“Well we won’t let them take you, we’re not losing another ghosts.” Merrick said.

“Maybe if we come across a recording, we might get our answer.” Keegan said.

“It will be hard, but it’s worth a shot.” Ajax said.

“Right now let's focus on the next mission, NORAD was able to say conclusively: the missile launched in the Yucatán did not hit the USA.” Elias said, changing the subject.

“Well, where did it go?” Hesh asked.

“That's exactly what I'm sending you boys to find out. The President has authorized, "Operation Clockwork", an assault on a Fed facility high in the Andes that could give us the answer. You will infiltrate the facility and gather any information you can on their missile program.” Elias said, showing him the map and location.

“So who are you sending?” Abigail asked

“Hesh, Keegan, Merrick, and you. Kick will be looking at the info you will be sending to him.” Elias said, giving the instructions.

\-----  
After traveling there, Abigail checks her watch. She, Hesh, Keegan P. Russ, and Thomas A. Merrick is wearing enemy uniforms after killing them. Merrick tosses Abigail his helmet and then puts on his own. Merrick breaks the jet ski with the butt stock of his sniper

“Kick, we've acquired enemy uniforms and are headed to the security checkpoint. We hit the security checkpoint and get in position for the returning patrol.” Merrick called.

A convoy of trucks drives past them, not seeing or recognizing them.

“Checkpoint's ahead.” Merrick said.

“You got ten minutes to acquire transport and be inside Blackbird before we cut the power.” Kick said, telling them how long they have.

“Copy all.” Merrick said.

The Ghost team reaches the checkpoint. All the enemies are on patrol.

“There it is, hold your fire. I count at least eight at the checkpoint... and the guard on the tower makes nine. Take him out first. Right side tower.” Merrick said, instructing Abigail to hit one of the targets.

Abigail takes out the sniper on the tower.

“He's down.” Keegan said.

Abigail, Keegan, and Merrick take down the three guards. Abigail takes out one of the guards and the team takes out the rest. The Ghost team advances to the checkpoint as the enemies bodies are visible from a distance.

“Abigail, left side covering Keegan, and clear that body I can see it from here.” Merrick said, pointing at the dead body.

Abigail takes the body down from the roadblock and hides it behind it.

“Hesh in the back, covering me. Kick, Red Bird is secure. Where's the patrol?” Merrick asked.

“They've passed the outer perimeter, headed your way. Right on schedule. Patrol inbound.” Kick responded

“Showtime.” Keegan said, seeing the enemies.

“These uniforms better work.” Hesh said.

“Let the BTR pass.” Merrick said, seeing the vehicle drive by.

The patrol drives by as one truck pulls up to the tollgate. Merrick talks to the soldiers in the truck

“Abigail, you've got the driver. Move in.” Hesh said.

Abigail stabs the driver. Merrick kills the other soldier. They hide the bodies.

“Clean and load we need to be green in thirty.” Merrick said.

They get in the truck.

“Bag.”

They put their bags in the truck.

“Everyone in, let's go.” Merrick said, getting in the vehicle.

They begin to drive to the facility. A timer counting down from one minute appears on the right of the screen.

“Once inside, keep your spacing and minimize shots after the blackout. Hesh be ready to hook into their system when we get to security.” Merrick said, telling the plan.

“Scarecrow, we're at the clubhouse. We've secured a vehicle and are moving to Blackbird.” Merrick radioed Elias.

“Copy, Actual. Blackbird is quiet. You are going for insertion and data retrieval.” Elias responded.

“Copy all.” Merrick said.

A truck drives by them. Keegan waves at the truck, they enter the facility and stop their truck. They get out of the truck and head inside. As they head inside, the timer reaches fifteen seconds. They reach a security checkpoint and put their bags on a conveyor belt for an x-ray scanner. The timer reaches zero and the power goes out.They put on Night Vision Goggles.They open fire on the enemies. The enemies are confused about what is going on as well as blind in the dark which makes it easy for the Ghosts to take out the enemies. They clear the room.

“Room clear. Keep moving. We don't have much time.” Merrick said.

“Hesh, get that bug in place.” Merrick said.

Merrick lights a flare and Hesh plants a bug in the servers. After they were patched in, they moved on. Enemies can be seen ahead.  
\----  
As Kick is working getting in the system, Ryder and Ajax are working getting the next plan ready. As they plan, Ryder asks Elias something.

“Hey Elias.” Ryder called.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Is your daughter always quiet?” he asked.

“Yeah, she talks but she talks less. She’s more of a listener, then a talker.” Elias said.

“Oh i see, i always wonder why she doesn’t talk much.” Ryder said, seeing how she never talks that much.

“Yeah, but she’s tough.” Elias said.

“I can tell, she never gives up.” Ryder said.

“Alright they are at the computer.” Kick said.

\---  
They drop their bags on the table and open them. Abigail's bag contains an automated turret. Hesh's bag contains tear gas. Keegan's bag contains shock wave claymores. Merrick's bag contains thermometric mines.

“Alright let’s go.” Abigail said, grabbing the stuff out.

“Hesh, get started on this computer bank.” Merrick ordered.

“I'll need two minutes thirty to complete the download.” Hesh said.

“Roger that. We'll cover you.” Merrick said.

“I’ll make sure that no enemies will get to you.” Abigail said.

Abigail sets up some shock-wave claymores and thermobaric mines, while Hesh begins to copy the data from the computers. Enemies begin to come in.

“Here they come.” Abigail said.

They engage the enemies. Enemies begin to come in from the right. Enemies begin to come in from the left, as they fight for hours Hesh finishes copying the data.

“Kick, data's secure. Make the call.” Merrick said.

“Check. Good work, boys.” Kick replied.

“Time to cover our exit. Pop some smoke.” Merrick said.

They retreat through a heavy door. They then close the heavy door and enter an elevator.

“We're going out the same way we came in. Keep your weapons low but ready. Time to blend in. (To Keegan) Leg. Help him. (To Abigail) Limp. Don't shoot unless you wanna fight your way out of here.” Merrick said, telling the plan.

“Here we go.”

The elevator doors open. They pretend to be wounded enemy soldiers. Keegan helps Hesh as if he is injured and Abigail pretends to limp. They go back through the blast door they blew. The enemies have found the drill and are inspecting it.

“They've got the drill.” Hesh said, seeing the drill

“They're starting to round up their own guys.” Kick said.

“We can see that.” Merrick replied.

They walk a bit faster, as they walk through the room in which they planted the bug. The enemies have found the bug, they then continue walking. A dog barks at them, knowing something is not right about them. They ignore the dog and continue walking. They begin to move faster to a slow jog, once they exit the facility and get back in their truck. They start the engine and begin to leave.

“Wait for my signal before engaging.” Merrick said.Merrick, the data we just grabbed... it contains kill estimates.” Hesh said.

“Kill estimates?” Merrick asked.

“For cities all over the U.S. Toledo, Lexington, Chicago.” Hesh replied.

“Kick, we're exiting the base now.” Merrick said, letting Kick know what’s happening.

“Good luck, guys.” Kick said.

Enemy soldiers stop their vehicle, An enemy talks to Keegan. The enemy notices something unusual about Abigail and says something but Hesh shoots him. They drive right through the roadblock.

“Abigail, get on the turret.” Merrick said.

“On it!” she said, getting on the grenade launching.

“Enemy trucks on the lower right! Take them out! Ram it! Hold on! Gaz! Get off the road!” Merrick said.

They drive off the road onto the ice, Abigail fires at the trucks. Abigail shoots the ice to make the trucks fall in. Snowmobiles come up from behind.

“Snowmobiles behind!” Hesh said, seeing the snowmobiles behind them.

Abigail continues to fire at the trucks.

“Neptune this is Merrick, we're inbound for a hot exfil!” Merrick called.

“Understood, we will be in position in forty-five seconds.” Neptune replied.

“Uh, can we hurry it up a bit, more enemies are coming.” Abigail said, seeing more enemies appearing.

“Get us out of here!” Merrick said.

They continue driving onward on the ice. Enemy vehicles come from the right.

“Vehicles coming from the right.” Kick said.

“Neptune, we are at the extraction point, over.” Merrick said, arriving at the area.

“Neptune One is on station. Surfacing now.” Neptune said.

A submarine surfaces from the ice. They drive onto it and stop. They get out. The sub's hatch opens. They head inside the submarine for safety.

“Great work guys, you ok?” Elias said, walking towards them.

“Yeah, cold and tired.” Abigail said, letting the warmth warm her body.

“Well get ready, you’ll be heading out in the cold again.” Elias said.

“Great, next time can we just go somewhere not cold?” she asked.

“Don’t worry, it’s the last time you’ll be in the cold.” Elias said.


	10. Atlas Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i'm taking so long, I finally got my new laptop, so now I can type my story on my new one. But I have to transfer all my old information to my new one, and I have to buy a new desk in my room. also I want to announce that there will be a part two of this story, and i've been busy with typing my other three stories at once. But don't worry I won't abandon my stoies.

The next day they get ready to head for their next mission. They arrive at their destination, Abigail’s underwater and is viewing a passing patrol above the ice. While she's doing this, Kick, Keegan, Merrick, and Hesh each plant charges under the ice.

“Last patrol is inbound.” Hesh said.

“Copy. Is that all of them?” Merrick asked.

“Roger. It's a full house. See you topside.” Hesh said.

“Abigail, pull the cam. Let's go.” Merrick said.

Abigail stops using the camera. They are underwater, under the ice. Charges are set on the underside of the ice.

“Charges are set and everyone's home. Let's introduce ourselves. On you. Drop them.” Merrick said.

Abigail detonates the charges. Enemies fall into the water. Abigail pulls out an APS Underwater Rifle. They take out the enemies, they then head for an opening in the ice.

“Drop your tanks and get topside!’’ Merrick said, swimming to the surface.

They surface and take off their diving masks. Keegan helps Abigail up, Abigail pulls out a Remington R5 with a Red Dot Sight.

“So cold, but let’s get this over with.” Abigail said, feeling the cold hit her face and cold body.

“Come on! We need to get to that rig before they dig in. Drop them! Don't let them regroup!” Merrick ordered, as he shot the enemies.

They engage the enemies.

“Activity ahead. Twelve o'clock.” Keegan said.

“Building ahead of us!” Kick said, seeing the building up ahead.

They push forward, as they push forward a helicopter lands and drops enemy soldiers.

“That’s just great, more enemies.” Abigail said, getting annoyed to see more enemies.

“Tangos doubling back to the rig.” Hesh said.

“It's dropping reinforcements!” Kick said, seeing reinforcements.

“Move up! We have to get to those catwalks. Clean 'em up. Keep moving.” Merrick ordered, not letting the enemies stop them.

Once the area is clear, they prepare to fire their Ascender Guns. They fire their Ascender Guns, and begin to ascend to the oil platform. They finish ascending to the oil platform and engage the enemies. Once the floor is clear they go up some stairs and engage more enemies. They continue to engage the enemies.

“They're falling back, move up.” Merrick said.

They clear the area, heading up the stairs and come up to a door. 

“Det tape.” Merrick said.

Hesh places explosive tape on the door, once they are set Hesh detonates the tape. The door is blown off. They go in.

“Kick, we're internal and moving' to the East side.” Merrick said.

“Check.” Kick replied.

They come up to a hallway, and move slowly through the hallway, checking every room. An enemy bursts out of one of the rooms but Hesh kills him.

“Good eyes, Hesh. Hallway clear. Let's move. Someone had to hear that.” Merrick said, complimenting Hesh.

They come up to a door. Enemies can be heard yelling inside. Abigail places a breaching charge on the door.

“Get down!” Merrick said, pushing Abigail out of the way of the door as enemies fire through the door. The breaching charge explodes.

“Doors down, flash now!” Merrick said.

Abigail tosses a flash bang inside and they engage the enemies inside. They clear the room.

“We're clear! Close call.” Hesh aid.

“Pressure regulators are through here. Watch your fire. We need the foreman alive.” Merrick said.

They enter the control room. Merrick tackles the foreman onto the console.

“What are you doing?!” the Foreman asked.

“Quiet!” Merrick said, not wanting him to talk.

Merrick puts the foreman's hand onto a hand scanner which unlocks a red button.

“Shut it down, kid.” Merrick said, looking at Abigail.

“No, no, no! Don't do it! You'll blow the stack! Stop!” the Foreman warned.

Logan presses the red button which disables the pressure regulators.

“¡Coño! (Fuck!) What are you doing?! This place is going to…” the Foreman said.

Merrick kills the foreman.

“Keegan, flare stack's off. Stay clear of the derrick. It's about to get nasty up there.” Merrick said, calling Keegan.

“Roger that. We're clear.” Keegan said.

“Alright, let's head topside. Stay frosty. Do not fire until my command.” Merrick ordered.

They exit the control room through a door and go up some stairs.

“Wait for it…” Merrick said, waiting.

The oil pump explodes.

“Get down!” Merrick said.

Some debris falls near them.

“Weapons free! Go hot!” Merrick said, seeing enemies.

They engage the enemies, later clearing the area.

“Merrick, we've secured a helo. Spooling up now.” Kick said.

“Check. We're two mikes from the command room. Coming up on the north side.” Merrick responded.

“We'll be waiting for 'ya.” Kick said.

They go to a catwalk as more things explode. They come up to a door. Enemies burst out coughing due the room being full of smoke. They kill the enemies.

“Keep low. The command centre's through here.” Merrick said.

They enter the room and duck below the smoke, entering another room which has enemies trying to put out the fires. They kill the enemies, then go up some stairs and are clear of the smoke. They duck under a piece of debris.

“Merrick, we're on station. Ready for targets.” Kick said, getting ready.

“Copy that. Just keep an eye on us.” Merrick said.

A helicopter can be seen flying ahead. Keegan and Kick are flying the helicopter. Merrick waves at the helicopter.

“Command centre's up ahead. Move it!” Merrick said.

they go up some stairs. Many enemies can be seen ahead. Keegan guns down the enemies with the helicopter. They move up and engage more enemies. There are two MGs on a balcony, but Abigail kills one MG gunner and the other one.

Keegan comes in with the helicopter and kills the remaining enemies. They go up some stairs to the command center.

“Keegan, we're about to shut down the fire suppression. Abigail, I'll overload the pumps, you maintain the water pressure.” Merrick said, calling Keegan.

They come up to a door to the command center. They go in and find that it is empty. They go to the fire suppression console.

“Get that body off the console. Let's finish the job.” Merrick said, pointing at the body.

Abigail pulls the body off the console and activates the console. A screen showing the water pressure shows up.

“Keep the pressure in the green while I overload the pumps.” Merrick said, getting on the controls.

“Got it.” Abigail replied, she gets the pressure in the green.

“Ok, here we go. Just keep us out of the red. This won't take long.” Merrick said.

Merrick overloads the first pump, Merrick then overloads two more pumps.

“Almost there…”

Merrick overloads the last pump.

“Last one! Hit it!” Merrick said, telling Abigail.

Abigail pushes the lever forward. The fire suppression system shuts down. The whole place begins to explode.

“Move it!” Merrick said, as the place explodes.

They run out of the command room towards extraction.

“Keegan, we're on our way to the pipe deck!” Merrick radioed Keegan, telling him that they’ll meet him.

“Copy, we'll stay as low as we can.” Keegan replied.

They run through corridors as the place explodes. They exit the corridors and see the helicopter.

“There they are! Move it!” Merrick said.

Explosions cause some pipes to land near them.

“Shit! Keegan! Go! Go! Go! We got to get off this thing!” Merrick yelled.

They jump off a ledge and grab on to a ladder from the helicopter. Abigail barely misses the ladder as her feet scrape against the water. She looks behind and sees the oil platform exploding behind him.

“Let’s never do this again.” Abigail said, as she almost got killed


	11. into the deep

As the team returns to base, Abigail heads to her room to rest her body. She lays on the staring at the ceiling, she then gets up to brush her hair out since it’s a mess. She decided to do something new to her hair. She then leaves her room to go look for her brother, when suddenly she bumps into a woman walking down the hall.

“Sorry, here let me pick them up for you.” Abigail said, bending down to pick up the papers that the woman had in her hands.

“Thank you.” the woman said.

“Have you seen Hesh around?” Abigail asked, since she helps the ghosts to treat their wounds and gives them haircuts.

“Yes, he’s with Ryder, helping him with something. Why, do you need him for something?” the woman asked.

“I was going to ask him if he could help me with my hair.” Abigail said, grabbing a piece of her hair.

“Why don’t I help you, i can do your hair.” the woman said, since she can cut hair. “What do you need done?” 

“I don’t know if you can do it, but can you color my hair?” Abigail asked, since she doesn’t know if she can color hair.

“Of course, I used to be a hairstylist. What do you need done?” she asked.

“I was wondering if you could color my hair brown?” Abigail asked.

“Sure, let me give this to your dad, then you can come with me to my room.” she said, heading towards the room where Abigail’s father is.

“Alright, let’s go dear.” the woman said, grabbing her hands.

\----  
12 hours later.

“We lured the Federation fleet away. But the factory is still guarded by one ship. A destroyer packed with advanced weaponry. It's air defenses prevent an attack from above, but it's vulnerable in one place...Sixty feet below the waterline, near its thermal exhaust port. Keegan, Abigail, I'm tasking you with this. Clear us a way to that factory.” Elias said, telling them the plan.

“Roger that. We're going to add one more ship to the graveyard.” Keegan said, understanding the plan.

Abigail and Keegan splash down into the water.

“Oh I miss swimming in the water, good memories.” Abigail said, as she entered the water.

“Focus, we need to get the job done.” Keegan said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Oh right sorry, right where are we heading to?” Abigail asked.

They swim through a rocky area and begin swimming upwards.

“This way. Crash site is five klicks out.” Keegan said, leading the way.

They swim into an open area, with many fish swimming past.

“Get away from open water. We're not the only hunters out here.” Keegan said, seeing a dead body.

“Oh great, sharks just what we needed.” Abigail said, seeing sharks swim.

“We better be careful, we don’t want them to see us.” Keegan said.

“They're using sonar. Easy, just move slow and hug the ground. The foliage should help mask our signature.” Keegan said.

Some boats begin driving above the water ahead of the two soldiers.

“Hold up. Boat patrol.” Keegan said, seeing the enemies swim.

Enemy soldiers in scuba gear drop down into the water.

“Looks like we got company. Let them separate.” Keegan ordered, waiting for the enemies to swim separately.

The enemy soldiers swim in the opposite direction.

“Okay, let's move up, but stay low.” Keegan said.

Abigail and Keegan swim up to a ledge overlooking the enemy soldiers.

“In position. And remember, bullets aren't as effective underwater, it'll take two or three before they're out. Weapons free.” Keegan said, telling Abigail what to do.

\---  
Back at the ship, Hesh and Ryder are talking about their lives.

“So your father was a ghost?” Hesh asked, talking to Ryder.

“Yeah, he was a great ghost, he would always bring me presents from the war.” Ryder replied, remembering his father.

“How did he die?” Hesh asked.

“He used himself as a shield to protect Rorke from the bullets, Rorke returned the favor by killing the guy that tried to kill him. I was twelve when he died.” Ryder said, remembering the past.

“Sorry about that, I understand how it feels to lose someone.” Hesh said.

“Yeah, how old were you guys when your mom died?” Ryder asked.

“Abigail was 4, and I was 6.” Hesh said, remembering how old they were.

“Oh man, sorry about that, what happened?” Ryder asked.

“Mother died from a car crash, a drunk driver was driving in the rain. Me and Abigail were at home waiting for her to return from work, dad was out at the gym.” Hesh said, remembering everything.

“So sorry to hear that, do you guys still miss her?” Ryder asked.

“Yeah, but we have pictures of her to remember.” Hesh said.

“That’s good, I still have my dad’s gun and necklace to remember him.” Ryder said, holding his father’s necklace in his hands.

\---  
Returning to Abigail and Keegan.

“Get inside that lighthouse! Go!” Keegan said, heading to the lighthouse.

They swim inside a submerged lighthouse, and swim to the top of the lighthouse as another sonar blast is felt. They see the ship.

“There it is! Sync up on me!” Keegan said, turning to Abigail.

She prepares a Proteus missile.

“Ok. Proteus missile is online. We've only got one shot. Take out that ship!” Keegan ordered.

Abigail throws the Proteus missile at the ship and takes out a tablet to guide it.

“I'll line it up, you guide it in!” Keegan said.

The tablet connects to the missile.

“Firing!” Keegan yelled.

Abigail guides the missile to the target area and destroys the ship.

“Nice! You got it!” Keegan said.

The lighthouse begins to fall.

“Oh shit…” Keegan said, seeing the tower fall.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Abigail said.

The lighthouse falls. Abigail hangs on to the lighthouse.

“Hang on!” Keegan yelled.

Keegan falls out of the lighthouse. As the lighthouse falls, Abigail falls off and is knocked unconscious. She wakes up and sees an air nozzle disconnected from her helmet.

“Talk to me, Abigail! You okay?!” Keegan called.

Abigail looks to her right and sees her right arm is trapped under debris. As she struggles to break free, she begins coughing and gurgling. Keegan swims up to her.

“Stay with me!” Keegan said, swimming towards her.

Keegan reattaches an air nozzle to her helmet, allowing her to breathe again.

“Let's get this shit off you.” Keegan said.

Keegan pulls the debris off Abigail. Abigail manages to get her hand free.

“You ok?” Keegan asked.

“Yeah, made it just in ti… uh Keegan.” Abigail said, seeing something behind him.

Keegan hears something and looks behind him.

“What the?” Keegan said, turning around.

The wreckage of a helicopter falls behind Keegan.

“Move!” Keegan said, swimming away from the crash.

The wreckage barely misses them. Abigail looks up and sees some debris from the ship falling on them.

“C'mon, time to go!” Keegan said, not wanting to stay any longer.

Abigail and Keegan begin swimming away.

“Scarecrow, this is Six-Two! Target has been neutralized. You're clear for phase two, over!” Keegan called Elias.

“Copy, Six-Two. Sounds like you've caused quite a stir.” Elias responded.

“Just make sure to get those birds here! Six-Two out!” Keegan said.

They swim through more wreckage. They see more enemy divers.

“More divers! Take 'em out!” Keegan ordered.

They engage the enemy divers. They move up and see more enemy divers near a shipwreck. The enemies drop depth charges.

“They're dropping depth charges! Take cover in that ship!” Keegan said, running for cover.

They move to take cover in the shipwreck..

\---  
As Elias and the rest of the team wait for Abigail and Keegan, they start making plans for the next part.

“Alright, what’s next after this?” Merrick asked.

“We’re going to storm in a factory occupied by the Federation to find out what kind of weapon they are building.” Elias said, needing to know what weapons they are building.

“Alright, who are you sending?” Hesh asked.

“I’m sending Abigail, Thomas A. Merrick, David "Hesh" Walker, Keegan P. Russ, and Kick.” Elias said.

“Alright, leave it to us Elias.” Merrick said.

“It’s too bad that Torch and Grim can’t join us.” Merrick said, feeling bad about them not joining.

“Yeah, but they need to recover. They went through hell.” Elias said.

\---  
Back to Abigail and Keegan.

“Oh, shit. Easy. if you can see 'em, that's a good sign. Let's hope they're not hungry anymore.” Keegan said, seeing sharks swim by.

They swim past the shark and come up to an open area. More sharks can be seen.

“Hold up. That doesn't look good. We'll have to go one at a time. I'll go first. You stay here and cover me.” Keegan said, as he swims up slowly.

Keegan manages to sneak past the sharks.

“Okay. You're up. Remember. Move slow, and keep your distance. Try to anticipate their movement.” Keegan said, telling Abigail to be careful.

Abigail manages to sneak past the sharks.

“Let's go.” Keegan said, as he continues to swim.

The enemies drop more depth charges. They come up to a room in the ship with many windows.

“Stay away from the windows. Down the hatch, move.” Keegan said, leading the way.

They swim down a hole in the floor and swim forward out of the shipwreck. They hear something behind them. Keegan looks behind and doesn't see anything.

“Looks like we're in the clear. This way.” Keegan said.

They swim forward towards the rally point.

“Scarecrow, this is Six-Two. We're approaching rally point Echo. You're cleared for phase two.” Keegan called.

“Roger that, Six-Two. It's good to hear from you.” Elias said, after not hearing anything from them.

“I hear you.” Keegan replied.

“The birds are spinning up and ready to go. We are green lit for phase two.” Elias said.

“Roger that. Six-Two out.” Keegan replied.

After they got inside, they dried off the wet and went to go change. Abigail felt better after swimming underwater what felt like forever, she dried her hair and put on her army clothes back on. She then walks out to meet Hesh who is waiting for her, she sees him waiting on the couch.

“Whoa sis, did you color your hair?” Hesh asked, seeing her blond hair is now brown, there’s still blonde in them.

“Yeah, there’s still blonde there, I just wanted to change it a little.” Abigail said, running her hands through her hair.

“Nice, your blonde looks like highlights in them.” Hesh said, liking the new hair color.

“Thanks, so what have you been doing while I was gone?” she asked.

“Just talking about our next plan.” Hesh replied.

“Alright everyone, get ready for the next plan tomorrow.” Elias said.


	12. End of the Line

The team arrived at North of Rio de Janeiro, Federation Territory

“You got two contacts approaching low.” Keegan said, telling Merrick and Abigail.

Merrick signals to Abigail that there are enemies ahead. They see two enemies below, they jump on the enemies and stab them. Abigail pulls out a Honey Badger with a Red Dot Sight and a Fore grip.

“They're down. Moving to Entry A. Scarecrow, we have eyes on the factory. Over.” Merrick said, calling Scarecrow.

“Roger. Make your way into Black Zone.” Elias responded.

“Copy that. Approaching entry.” Merrick said.

They reach a ledge overlooking the factory.

“Keegan, we're at Entry A.” Merrick radioed.

“Check. We're ready at Entry B.” Keegan responded, while he entered the other side.

“Copy, moving. Regroup fifty meters.” Merrick said.

They slide down the ledge.

“We see you. Moving to RV.” Merrick said, seeing Keegan.

They meet up with Keegan, Kick and Hesh.

“Hold. Tango. Abigail, he's yours. Keep it quiet.” Merrick said, seeing a guard.

Abigail kills the guard.

“Let's move! Kick, you'll handle perimeter and security. Nothing and no one gets through.” Merrick said, looking at Kick.

“And no one gets out either.” Kick response.

“Everyone else, we're moving left to infil and then to Black Zone.” Merrick said, leading the way.

\---  
Back at the base, Ryder went to go check on Torch and Grim seeing how they are recovering. He enters the med room to see them lying on the bed, they both see Ryder entering the room.

“Hey there Ryder, how’s it going?” Grim asked.

“Good, the team really misses you.” Ryder said, pulling a chair to sit with them.

“Well, once we recover we’ll be back helping.” Torch said.

“Well don’t push yourselves guys, need you to recover your strength.” Ryder said, laughing at them.

“True. say who were the young people that saved us?” Grim asked, remembering a young girl and boy saving them.

“Oh you mean Abigail and Hesh, they’re Elias’s kids.” Ryder said.

“Really, his kids are in the ghosts?” Torch asked, surprised that they joined the team.

“Yeah, they’re really good. Abigail is good at jumping through obstacles, while Hesh is good at marksmanship and leadership.” Ryder explained about them.

“That’s good, we’ll need people like that.” Torch said.

\---

“Kick, we've reached the south vault door. It's a big one. Whatever's in there they want to keep it safe.” Merrick said, calling Kick.

“No cameras in Black Zone. You're on your own inside. Starting override procedure.” Kick said.

The vault door opens.

“Heading in.” Merrick said.

There are several enemies on the other side of the vault door.

“Multiple tangos! Go hot!” Merrick said, seeing enemies.

They engage the enemies.

“Keep moving! More contacts! Structure at ten o'clock!” Merrick said.

They clear the area.

“Clear.” Hesh said.

“No chatter on enemy comms. Sounds like you're still clear.” Kick said.

“Copy, Kick.” Merrick responded.

They enter a corridor.

“Scarecrow, we're inside Black Zone. We're seeing what looks like rocket components.” Merrick said, radioing Elias.

“Solid copy. Continue searching.” Elias responded.

They come up to a door.

“Pressure locked door. This must be it. Kick?” Merrick said, calling Kick.

“Roger.” Kick responded.

The door opens.

“Bingo.”

They see a machine assembling a space weapons system.

“Shit!” Hesh said, seeing the rocket.

“Looks like some kind of satellite.” Merrick said, seeing the way it’s built.

“With a hell of a weapons package. Scarecrow, we found it. It looks like space-based weaponry.” Merrick said, calling Elias.

“Copy, Actual. Pipe a feed for identification.” Elias responded.

“Hesh, get your eyes patched in. Abigail, you too. Keegan, get the main heat shield open.” Merrick ordered.

Abigail and Hesh activate their cameras.

“Visual feed is up. You're coming in clear.” Elias said.

“Roger that, Scarecrow. Send your traffic.” Merrick responded.

“Give us a look at the main unit. Look for the rods.” Elias said.

Abigail points her camera at the rods.

“Right there. That's it. It's a kinetic rod delivery system.” Elias said.

“Like the ones that took out San Diego…” Hesh said, remembering the rockets that hit San Diego.

“Yeah. These are smaller, but there's a lot more of them. Definitely based on our ODIN design. We need to find out how many they've built. Good work, boys. This was a big find.” Elias said.

Abigail turns off her camera, when she put it away she saw something on a table in a room. She heads towards the room to see something on the table, it was a computer full of recorded files. 

“Abigail, let’s go.” Merrick said, calling her. She nodded and grabbed the computer, taking it with her to show her father and the team.

\---  
Back at base, Ajax and Elias look at the rocket that was being built.

“What are they planning on doing with that Rocket?” Ajax said, looking at how it’s built.

“Don’t know, but whatever it is I don’t like it.” Elias said, knowing that something bad about it.

“Yeah, we better figure out what Rorke and the Feds are going to do with it fast, before they send it to somewhere.” Ajax said.

\---

“Flashbang!” Hesh yelled.

“Flashbangs, get down!” Merrick said, taking cover.

They are blinded by flashbangs. Their thermal goggles are fried.

“My thermals are fried!” Hesh said.

“Mine too!” Keegan said.

“Go visors off! Lose the thermals!” Merrick said.

They remove their thermal goggles and continue engaging the enemies.

“Don't stop! We have the advantage!” Merrick said, as he engages the enemies.

hey clear more enemies.

“Up the stairs!” Merrick said, as he and the team ran up the stairs.

They go up the stairs and engage more enemies. They clear the area.

“Clear!”

They move towards the exit.

“Merrick, I'm securing transport, but you've got a full house on the rooftop ahead of you.” Kick said.

They reach the exit door.

“Okay, we're moving on three. One, two, three!” Merrick said, as he counts down.

They bust through the door and engage the enemies.

“Stay out of the spotlight!” Merrick said, seeing a light shine.

They continue to engage the enemies.

“Move and shoot! Do not stop!” Merrick yelled.

They engage more enemies.

“Parking lot's ahead!” Hesh said, seeing the parking lot.

“That's our RV! Let's get down there!” Merrick said.

“Vehicles incoming!” Hesh said, seeing vehicles driving up.

“Get to cover! Kick, where are you?!” Merrick said, trying to find Kick.

“One minute.”

“We don't have a minute!” Merrick said, responding to Kick.

They jump down to the parking lot and take cover.

“Stay down!” Merrick said.

“Arc light's starting! Where's Kick?! I see them! Stay clear!” Hesh asked.

Kick drives up in a trailer truck.

“Get on the trailer! Go, go, go!” Merrick said, as he ran towards the trailer.

They climb onto the trailer as friendly fighter jets come in to bomb the facility. They begin to drop their bombs. Parts of the facility explode around the Ghosts. Enemy vehicles chase them but are destroyed by the Ghosts, the bombs or falling debris.

“Oh shit!” Hesh said.

“We've got problems back here! Gun it!” Merrick said.

“ Pedal to the metal already! Hang on!” Kick said, as he drives faster.

A part of the facility nearly falls on them. They barely escape the facility as it is leveled.

“We're clear!” Kick said.

“Nice driving, Kick.” Keegan said.

“We destroyed number 24, but where are the other 23?” Hesh asked.

“Well, there ain't gonna be a twenty fifth. JSOC will give us our next steps. Time to head home, boys.” Merrick responded.

\---  
The team returns to base where Elias is waiting for them.

“Nice job team, you ok?” Elias asked, seeing his team arrived.

“Yeah, crazy in there, but we’re ok.” Hesh said.

“Uh, dad I found something for the team in the area.” Abigail said, as she took her backpack off.

“What is it?” Elias asked.

“What did you find kid?” Merrick asks, curious to see.

“It’s a recorded file of Rorke talking to his men.” Abigail said, as she handed the computer.

“Really!? Nice going kid.” Keegan said, surprised to see the computer.

“Alright, we’ll check it out later. I’ll give this to someone to hack in it.” Elias said, taking the computer.


	13. Sin City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping the fight part on this chapter and skipping All or Nothing, Severed Ties, and Loki missions. I don't feel like typing all the fighting parts sorry.
> 
> Also I shared my story to my mom's sister, she was surprises at how good my story is. she was like "oh my Niece is typing a story for the first time! i'm so proud!" I was Embarrassed, but also proud of myself. I always get scared at showing my story in public, but now i'm not.

“Our worst fears are confirmed. The Federation has reverse engineered a space weapons system from the wreckage of O.D.I.N.” Elias said, as he explains the details.

“How long until it's operational?” Hesh asked.

“Unclear. The data you recovered has been sent on to NORAD. SecDef wants the debrief in person. Keegan, I'm sending you to Colorado Springs.” Elias said.

“You got it.” Keegan responded.

“We'll rendezvous at the Vegas safe house at twelve hundred hours tomorrow.” Elias said.

\---  
As the team arrived at the safe house, Abigail and the team could already feel the hot weather hitting their body as they walked outside.

“Wow it’s hot, that’s Las Vegas for you.” Merrick said, as he fanned his face.

“Should have worn a sleeveless shirt then.” Abigail said, as she had a sleeveless shirt on.

“Yeah true, let’s head inside, it’s probably already cooler inside.” Merrick said, as they walked inside the building.

Abigail, Hesh, Elias, Merrick, and Riley are at the Vegas Safe house.

“JSOC is going to want to move fast on this, so load up before you get any shut-eye. We've got six hours until Keegan gets back.” Elias said.

“Hold up. Something feels off to you?” Merrick said, as he felt something wasn’t right.

“Security's working.” Elias said, as he walked over to a computer.

“Uh dad, what’s that noise?” Abigail asked, as she heard something.

Riley starts barking several times. Federation on the lower floor begins to throw tear gas.

“Get out! Riley! Hide!” Elias yelled, as he turned to Riley.

Abigail and the rest of team passes out, Abigail then sees two Federation soldiers walk towards him.

[09:34:36]

Abigail is being dragged by a Federation soldier, and sees Hesh being dragged as well. A Federation soldier is faintly heard shouting, she then looks up to see Merrick being attacked and interrogated by several Federation soldiers.

Federation soldier: (Dialogue missing) ¿Dónde está su amigo? ¿Keegan donde esta? (Where is your friend? Where's Keegan?)

“That all you got, you piece of shit?!” Merrick said, as he let them hit him.

[11:11:49]

Abigail faintly hears Rorke.

“Well, I guess if you want something done right, do it yourself.” Rorke said, as he was talking to Elias.

Abigail comes to and is face to face with Rorke. He grabs her ponytail, forcing her to look up at him.

“Ah, you're awake. Good.” Rorke said, as he looks at her in the face.

Abigail looks up and is tied to a chair, along with Elias in front of him and Hesh to his right.

“Nice to have the family back together, isn't it? We're just missing our quiet friend.” Rorke said, as he smiled to see the three families together.

Rorke leans over to Elias.

“Where's Keegan?” Rorke asked, as he leaned into Elias’s face.

“You know I'm not telling you a damn thing.” Elias said, as he yells at Rorke.

“No? Well, let's see if I can change your mind.” Rorke said, as he picked up an MP-443 Grach he had holstered and shot Abigail in the stomach.

“No!” Elias yelled, as he watched Rorke shoot his daughter.

“Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill you!” Hesh yelled, as he watched in horror.

“Easy, junior. I ain't even started with you yet.” Elias said, turning to junior.

“Abigail! Look at me! Look at me, sweetie!” Elias said, as he tries to get Abigail to look at him.

“That's right, you look at him.” Rorke said, as he pats Elias on the stomach and leans down next to him.

“That's it. Show her how much pain he's causing you. Funny thing about your old man. He lets his men die to save his own ass.” Rorke said, as he stood up.

“Dammit, Rorke! This is between you and me! Leave my kids out of it!” Elias said, as he tells Rorke to leave his kids alone.

“You're talking to a superior, Lieutenant. Show some discipline.” Rorke said.

“You were never one of us. You're not a Ghost!” Elias said, telling him that Rorke is not a ghost anymore.

“Well, that's just 'cause I'm better than you.” Rorke said, as he smiles.

Rorke punches Elias across his left cheek.

“I've always been better than you!” Rorke said, as he kept punching him.

Rorke punches Elias across his right cheek.

“But you, you call yourself a Ghost?!” Rorke yelled.

Rorke punches Elias across his left cheek.

“You're nothing! You and your kids, you're dead. Your name dies with you.” Rorke said.

Logan escapes from her bind hands, she grabs her hidden knife in her back pocket. She then gets up quickly, stabbing Rorke in his right shoulder.

“Ahhh! What the hell!?” Rorke shouted, as he turned to see Abigail throwing her chair at him. She hits him in the side head, making him fall on his knees.

“Abigail, what out!” Hesh said, as he sees Rorke getting back up real quick.

She turns to see Rorke grab her left hand, pulling her in as he punches her in the face, making her fall. She lands next to her father, as he tries to get his bound hands free. Rorke turns to see the knife in his right shoulder on his back, he’s too distracted as Abigail gives her father a small pocket knife in his hands.

“You’re going to pay for that.” Rorke said, as he pulls the knife out. He walks over to Abigail, kicking her in the face, he then places his shoe on her bullet wound, making her scream.

“Ahhh!” Abigail said, as she feels the pain coming back.

“Vincente, get in here!” Rorke called, a Fed soldier came into the room.

“Take these two boys to Merrick, I need to have a private talk to this girl.” Rorke orders, wanting to punish her for stabbing him.

“Yes sir.” Vincente said, as he calls some men in to take Hesh and Elias away. They enter the room, walking towards Elias and Hesh.

“Get off of me you bastards!” Hesh said, as he tries to fight them off.

“No! Rorke! Leave my daughter alone!” Elias shouted, as he got dragged away.

\----  
Keegan then gets news about Elias and his team getting captured at the safe house, he heads there real quick, hoping that they aren’t killed. When he gets there, he sees Riley on the ground hiding.

“Hey there boy, where’s Elias?” Keegan asked, as he landed on the ground. Riley whined, showing him the building they are at.

“Good boy, you stay here, wait for us.” Keegan said, not wanting Riley to get seen or hurt.

\---  
[12:02:38]

Abigail wakes up with her brother, father, and Keegan on the ground. Federation soldiers are preparing to execute the Ghosts.

“The boss wants the youngest one alive. (points at Abigail) ” the guard said.

The second Federation soldier about to execute them nods. He then points his gun at Hesh's head. A scope glint can be seen from the building opposite them. Suddenly, the Federation soldier about to execute Hesh is shot in the stomach by a sniper. He falls to his knees. He is then shot in the head..

“Hesh! Now!” Merrick said, as he turned to the soldier.

“Quickly, grab their weapons!” Elias said, as he runs towards an enemy.

They attack the Federation soldiers while they are distracted. One soldier tries to shoot Abigail with his P226, but Hesh hits him in the leg with an MTAR-X and wrestles him to the ground, strangling him with his tied hands. Merrick kicks a soldier, then unties himself and Abigail.

“I got you, Abigail! Go!” Hesh said, protecting his sister.

Abigail picks up the Federation soldier's P226 and starts killing the rest of the soldiers. They kill all the Federation soldiers. Merrick proceeds to help Hesh up and untie him.

“Good job guys, we need to get out of here quickly.” Elias said, as he has a bad feeling like something bad is about to happen.

“You okay, Merrick?” Hesh asked, walking towards him.

“Ribs broken, but I can move. We gotta get going!” Merrick replied.

“Let’s go, before more show up.” Elias said, as he led the way.

“You ok sis?” Hesh asked, seeing the bullet wound on her.

“Yeah.” Abigail said, as she smiles at him.

“Keegan, we're up and moving. Get here as soon as you can.” Hesh said, as he radioed him.

“Check. I'll meet you in the kitchen.” Keegan replied.

They open the door and engage the enemies inside, and clear the room.

“We're clear. Where's Keegan?” Merrick asked.

“He's on his way.” Hesh replied.

“We better get moving then.” Elias said.

“Grab that radio. We can put some distance between us and them.” Merrick said, hearing talking on the radio.

Hesh grabs a radio from one of the enemies.

“Sounds like they heard us. They're sending more of 'em our way.” Hesh said.

“Hesh, what's your location.” Keegan asked.

“Movin' to the kitchen. Why?” Hesh asked.

“I'm almost there. You better find a place to hide. Lotta guys headed right to you.” Keegan said, as he saw a group of soldiers heading their way.

“How many?” Hesh asked.

“Too many.” Keegan replied.

“Well, looks like we’re hiding then.” Elias said, knowing that there may be too many of them.

They meet up with Keegan in the kitchen. Merrick falls due to his injuries. Hesh helps him up.

“Keegan. We gotta hide now.” Hesh said, as he saw Keegan enter.

“Shit, get him up! Hide in here! Quick!” Keegan said, as he saw a hiding spot.

They hide in a storage room in the kitchen.

“Down! Get down!” Keegan said.

“Turn the radio down!” Merrick said, hearing the radio go on.

The enemies pass by them. One enemy looks inside but Keegan kills him. More enemies continue to pass by. They move out once it is clear.

Alright, let’s go.” Elias said, getting out of the spot.

“Keep low. There's gonna be more of 'em.” Keegan said.

They come up to a doorway. Enemies are on the other side.

“Quiet! Nobody moves!” Keegan said.

“Attention, everyone. Some friends of mine have gone missing. Return them to me, dead or alive, and you will have done your country a great service. Merrick, Hesh, Abigail, Elias. If you're listening…”

“Okay, they're gone.” Hesh said.

“...good luck.” Rorke said, sending the message on speaker.

“Thanks for the shoutout, asshole.” Merrick said.

“Get down!” Abigail said, seeing more enemies coming by. They then ran behind the plants, crawling on the floor.

“Let them pass.” Elias said, as he watched them pass by.

As they watched, Keegan noticed Abigail's hands shaking as she stayed quiet. When the enemies are gone, they get back up, Keegan then turns to Abigail.

“You ok Abigail, you’re shaking.” Keegan asked.

“Yeah, just the bullet wound.” Abigail lied, not wanting to talk about what happened between her and Rorke.

“Don’t worry sis, we’ll get that treated.” Hesh said.

\---  
Back at base, Ajax and Ryder get word that Keegan is rescuing Elias and the team at the safe house.

“Are they ok, maybe we should go help them.” Ryder said, starting to worry about them.

“We can’t, Elias told us to stay here.” Ajax said, knowing how worried Ryder is getting.

“I know, but Rorke is a dangerous person. He knows us more, and they could be killed by him by now.” Ryder said, since he knows Rorke too.

“I know, but we need to wait for them. Elias said, if something bad happens we call for help.” Ajax said, as he remembers the rules that Elias told them.

“Fine, we’ll wait for 2 hours, but if they don’t respond back we’re calling.” Ryder said.

“Fine.” Ajax said, not wanting to argue with him.

Two hours pass, Ryder starts getting worried about them when suddenly he sees them entering all injured and tired.

“You ok guys!?” Ryder asked, as he walked up to them.

“Yeah, just tired and injured.” Elias said, as he sits down on the chair.

“I’m going to go see the doctor, I need to get this wound taken care of.” Abigail said, as she left the room.

“Alright.” Elias said.

“What happened?” Ajax asked.

“Rorke had a trap ready.” Merck said.

“Yeah, but thanks to Keegan, he saved us before we were killed.” Hesh said.

“Don’t worry, I made it just in time before they were executed.” Keegan said.

“I’m going to go get Riley treated for his wound, I'll be back.” Hesh said, carrying Riley to a doctor.

\---  
As Abigail returned to her room after getting her wound treated, she decided to take a shower. Washing away the blood and dust off her, she then gets in the shower washing the blood off her stomach and getting the dust out of her hair. After being in the shower for 3 hours, she then wraps a towel around her body. She looks at herself, slowly pulling the towel down, looking at her breast. Her breath shakes as she stares at the bite marks that Rorke left her.

Flashback

“No! Rorke! Leave my daughter alone!” Elias yelled, as he was dragged out.

Abigail watches as her brother and father are dragged away, she then sees Rorke picking her up and tying her hands behind her back again, except making them tighter. 

“Now, what kind of punishment should I do to you?” Rorke said, as he looks at her. He then lifts her chin up, forcing her to look at him

“You’re a monster, you’ll pay.” she said, as she gets mad at him.

“El Mozo chose a perfect ghost to turn, yes he did.” Rorke said, as he looks at her more.

“Who’s that, your boss?” she said, trying to free her chin.

Rorke then laughs, throwing her on the bed, she lands on her back. She tries to sit up, but Rorke slams his fists next to her head, making her jump. He then leans closer to her face, smiling down at her.

“Get off!” she yelled, trying to move away.

“Not until I punish you.” Rorke said, he then uses his left hand to touch her face. He then moves his hand down her neck, he stops at her breast. She looks away not wanting to look him in the eye, he then continues moving down her body, stopping at her shirt.

“I know what punishment you should face.” Rorke said, as he leans down into her ear. She doesn’t say a thing until she feels her shirt being pulled up, she turns her head to see Rorke pulling her shirt up all the way to her breast.

“What are you doing?” she asked, looking at him as he pulls her shirt up more.

“Are you ready to feel your punishment?” he asked, as he pulled her shirt up more.

“What are you-” she asked, but was cut off when he grabbed her breast, massaging them in his hands. She gasp at the feeling of his rough hands groping her breast in his hands, she tries not to moan, but his hands made her let out her moans as he massages them more.

“You sick fuck.” she said, as she tries to be strong.

“I wonder.” Rorke said, looking at her bra.

She then felt her bra being removed by his knife, he then cut the straps off throwing them on the floor. He went back to massaging her breast in his hands, when suddenly she felt him put her breast in his mouth. She lets out a moan as he sucks on her breast, making her squirm under him.

“Stop… please.” she cried, as she felt his tongue lick her nipples.

“Feels good huh, I can see the look on your face. You enjoy this.” he said, as she smiles at her.

She then moaned more as he put the right breast in his mouth, while his other hands played with her left wet nipples. She cries as he continues to suck on her breast, his tongue licking her nipples as he enjoys this. He then stops sucking on her breast, when suddenly he bits down hard on her left breast, leaving a mark on them. He continues biting her, leaving her with five bite marks on her. He laughs as he leaves his marks on her, showing that he owns her and that she’s his pet.

End of flashback

Abigail snaps out of her thoughts, quickly grabbing the ointments to rub the medicine on her bite marks.her hands are shaking crazy, like an animal that’s left in the snow outside forever. When she finished drying off, she headed to bed, wanting to forget what happened back there with Rorke.

\---  
Elias and the boys all gather around the table talking about the next plan, when suddenly a knock comes to the door.

“Enter.” Elias called.

“Sorry for disturbing you, but we got the files on Rorke’s laptop ready for you to listen.” a soldier said, as he handed the laptop over to Elias.

“Thank you.” Elias said, as he waves his hands.

Elias then looks at the laptop with files on them, he pressed play to listen to them. The files talked about Rorke and the Feds about the plans and what’s been happening, when suddenly something caught their attention.

AUDIO: Rorke_log_blindside.wav

Gabriel Rorke: They're sending everything they have to stop us now. One way or another, the tie's about to turn. I'm hunting my own men down, taking them away from this world by force if necessary, and now they want vengeance. Let them come, let them try to kill me, end me. But youngest though, Abigail, she is different from the others. Boss wants her alive, a hundred soldiers for one more Ghost he says. (chuckles) Now that's a man I can follow.

When the audio ended, Elias was confused as to why the boss wanted Abigail alive.

“What does he want with Abigail?” Ryder asked, confused by this audio mention the boss mentioned Abigail.

“Don’t know, but I don’t like the sound of this.” Merrick said.

“Who is their boss anyway?” Elias asked, curious to know who the leader is.


	14. The Ghost Killer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say sorry for skipping the other missions, I didn't really feel like typing them out. this is the last chapter of my story, sorry about the ending I want to leave it like this for my part two story.

After 3 days of recovering, Elias told his kids about the plan.

“Hesh, Abigail, I'm trusting you two to finish Rorke.” Elias said, placing his hands on their shoulder.

“You’re not joining us?” Hesh asked, confused by this.

“No, me and Keegan are going on a different mission. I leave the rest to you, report to me or Merrick when the job’s done.” Elais said.

“We will, we won’t let you down dad.” Hesh said.

\----  
July 5th - 15:39:15  
Federation Supply Train, Atacama Desert

Abigail stabs a Federation Soldier. Another Federation soldier can be seen on a television screen.

“(in Spanish) Evacuation Protocol C is in effect. All personnel secure cargo and supplies.” the Federation soldier said.

Hesh knocks out a Federation Soldier.

“Tell Rorke we're coming for him.” Hesh said, talking to the screen.

Rorke appears on the screen.

“Why don't you just tell me yourself.” Rorke responded, showing his face.

“You're done, Rorke.” Hesh said, as he smashes the screen.

“Let's finish this.” Hesh said.

“Let’s make our dad proud.” Abigail said.

Hesh opens the train's side door. They see a rod hitting the Federation forces.

“Looks like Icarus got control of the rods. All that's left is Rorke. Let's go!” Hesh said, as he led the way.

Abigail and Hesh run along the side of the train.

“Rorke must be at the front of the train.” Hesh said, as he ran.

Abigail and Hesh encounter enemy soldiers.  
\---  
While Abigail and Hesh are dealing with Rorke, Elias and Keegan deal with the enemies. Trying to figure out who their boss is.

“Keegan we need to get inside that building, they have information about their leader.” Elias said, as he leads the way in.

“Right, turn left, we can get in here quicker.” Keegan said, seeing a short cut.

“I hope the kids are alright.” Elias said, as he starts worrying about his kids.

“Don’t worry, they know what they’re doing. Plus they are trained well.” Keegan said, as he and Elias headed inside.

“Yeah you’re right, Ryder, Ajax, are you guys ok in space?” Elias called.

“This is why space isn’t fair, it’s so hard to shoot in space.” Ryder said, as he was shooting out there.

“Don’t worry, you’re almost done.” Elias said.

\---  
Returning to Hesh and Abigail

Some helicopters fly in and start shooting them.

“Helos! Take cover!” Hesh said, as he sees the Helos.

They take cover.

“Take out the gunners!” Hesh said, as they shoot the runners.

Abigail kills the gunners in one of the helicopters. It bugs out.

“Nice shot!” Hesh yelled.

Abigail takes out the last helicopter.

“Ok this is suicidal, but this mission will do.” Abigail as they run on top of the train.

“Don’t worry, this is our last mission.” Hesh replied.

They jump to the next train car. Enemies climb up from the sides.

“They're roping up the sides!” Hesh said, as he saw enemies climbing from the sides.

They kill the enemies.

“We gotta keep moving!” Hesh said.

They move forward, engaging more enemies. The train enters a tunnel. They clear the enemies.

“Clear! Let's get this bastard! (or) Clear! Get to the engine! Rorke's pinned. He knows we're coming!” Hesh said, as he saw just up ahead where Rorke is.

They jump down to a door.

“Merrick, do you copy?” Hesh called.

“Copy, Hesh.” Merrick replied.

“We're moving in on Rorke. If you hear the word "Checkmate", you will fire on our position. Confirm.” Hesh ordered.

“Say again, repeat your last…” Merrick asked, thinking he heard it wrong.

“You heard me, Merrick! On "checkmate", hit this train!” Hesh ordered again.

“You’re serious… yep, you’re serious.” Abigail said, as she looked at her brother like he’s crazy.

They prepare to breach the door.

“We can't take any chances, Abigail. Even if we fail, Rorke dies. Okay. Three, two, one…” Hesh said, as he counts down.

Abigail kicks the door open and kills the enemies inside. An enemy soldier appears with an RPG-7 and tries to fire, but Abigail kills him, causing the rocket to hit the engine.

“That did not go as planned.” Abigail said, as the train shakes.

“Engines hit! Hold on!” Hesh said.

Abigail and Hesh slide to the control room. Abigail slides right into Rorke, grabbing his .44 Magnum and using it to kill the enemy soldiers. Rorke headbutts Abigail and punches her in the face. He then holds Abigail hostage while pointing his gun at Hesh.

“Drop it! Now!” Rorke yelled, as he held the gun to Abigail’s head.

“Just shoot me Hesh, i’ll be fine!” Abigail said, as her brother tries to find a way to shoot Rorke.

Hesh tries to shoot at Rorke, but his gun is empty. Rorke points his gun at Hesh.

“You can't win, Rorke. It's over.” Hesh said, trying to tell Rorke that he lost.

Rorke shoots Hesh in the stomach and then kicks him. He goes over to Hesh and points his gun at Hesh's head.

“Checkmate.” Hesh called.

“Checkmate confirmed.” Merrick replied.

“What was that? What did you do?” Rorke shouted, confused by what Hesh said.

“You lost, Rorke. It's over.” Hesh said, as he smiles at him.

A rod hits the track in front of them.

“Shit, son…” Rorke said calmly, as he saw the rocket hit the tracks.

The track is destroyed, causing the train to fall in the water. Abigail is knocked out. When she wakes up, she and Rorke try to grab Rorke's .44 Magnum. Rorke grabs it first and tries to shoot Abigail, but Hesh hits him on the head with a fire extinguisher, causing him to miss. Hesh then engages in hand-to-hand combat with Rorke.

“Grab the gun!” Hesh said, giving his sister time to grab the gun.

Abigail crawls towards the gun, as her legs are weak from the crash. She picks up the .44 Magnum.

“Shoot him!” Hesh yelled, as he fought Rorke.

She tries to shoot Rorke, but it clicks empty.

“Abigail, here!” Hesh said, as he reached into his pockets.

Hesh throws some bullets to Abigail, she then catches one and loads it into the gun.

“Abigail! Do it! Now! DO IT!” Hesh said, as he holds Rorke in place.

Abigail shoots Rorke but the bullet also goes through Hesh and hits the window behind them, causing the train to flood. Abigail grabs Hesh and bears him to the surface, almost drowning in the process. With Hesh coughing up water, Abigail brings him up onto a beach and drags him onto a rock. Abigail takes off her jacket, showing she’s wearing a sleeveless shirt. She takes out a small med kit, tending to Hesh’s wound.

“You... You got him, Abigail. You did it. Merrick, come in. Merrick, do you copy?” Hesh said to Abigail, proud of his little sister. He then calls Merrick.

“Hesh? Hesh, is that you?” Merrick said, shocked to hear his voice.

“Yeah, I'm with Abigail. We're okay.” Hesh replied.

“...and Rorke?” Merrick asked.

“Dead. He's dead.” Hesh responded.

“Copy that. The Federation's in full retreat. The payload inbound to finish the job. Sit tight. Recon's coming for you.” Merrick responded.

Rods hit Federation ships in the distance.

“I'm proud of you, Abigail.” Hesh said, as he looks at his sister.

“Thanks, you know that was crazy with the train. But in the end, we killed him.” Abigail said, as she lays next to a rock behind Hesh.

“Yeah, but we did it. Rorke’s dead, we can finally relax.” Hesh said, as he laughs.

“Here, a present.” Abigail said, as she handed Hesh a present.

“What is it?” he asked.

“A bandana, the doctor wanted to give it to me since no one wants it. I painted half of it for you, since you paint your face.” Abigail said, as she explained how she got the present for him.

“Heh, thanks sis, I'll wear it.” Hesh said, as he loved his present from his sister.

“You’re welcome.” Abigail said, as she smiles at him.

\---  
Elias and Keegan finished the mission, finding info about the Federations Leader. They grabbed a file with information about the Feds, hoping to find who their leader is. When suddenly a radio called.

“Elias you there?” Merrick called.

“Yeah i’m here, we got the Federations file.” Elias responded.

“Good, Hesh radioed me. He told me to hit the rockets on the train.” Merrick said.

“What!?” Elias said, shocked to hear this.

“Yes we fired the rocket, I waited for 15 minutes for him to respond.” Merrick explained.

“And?” Elias asked.

“They’re ok, they made it out alive.” Merrick said.

“And Rorke?” Elias asked.

“Dead, they killed him.” Merrick responded.

“That’s good to hear, thank you.” Elias said, as he let out a relief.

“Don’t worry, I told the kids that rescue is on it’s way. I’m heading there too.” Merrick responded.

“Ok, i’ll meet you there.” Elias said.

\---  
As Abigail and Hesh watch the LOKI strikes, But then, she hears a sound coming to her right. When Abigail looks to her right, Rorke kicks Abigail in the face. She pulls out her knife and tries to stab Rorke, but Rorke breaks Abigail’s arm and punches her in the face. He looks at the Federation ships being obliterated.

Abigail looks in shock, how can he be alive? She shot him in the chest, and left him to drown in the water. She then hears Rorke talking.

“Look at what you did.” Rorke said, as he lets out an annoyed voice.

Rorke then kicks Hesh away, knocking him down.

“(points at Abigail) You're good. (kneels down in front of Abigail) You would have been a hell of a Ghost. But that's not gonna happen. There ain't gonna be any Ghosts... We're gonna destroy them together.” Rorke said, as he whispered the last word in Abigail’s ear.

To be continued.


End file.
